The Act Of Hatred
by Aky-san
Summary: She HATED him. He HATED her. He was popular. She was not. And just when they had the summer break to relax form each other, they ended up seeing each other EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. until one of them snaps. - "You have to kiss me now." - "Says who?" - NaLu AU.
1. Chapter 1: The 'fateful' day

01

**Hate **

* * *

><p><em>It all started with one simple emotion.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

* * *

><p>I hate her.<p>

I fucking hate her.

I fucking hate Lucy Heartfilia.

She pisses me off. Always acting all goodie-goodie, trying to be friends with everyone! That's such a stupid act and she knows it! I fucking hate stupid fake people like her. Always with that smile that makes me want to vomit in the nearest trash can. And that perfectly worn uniform. It's like she irons it 24/7! And what's with that stupid hairstyle? Does she honestly think it looks good on her? Ha! Nothing will ever look good on that sicko.

She's acting all polite and stuff, trying to be perfect or something like that.

She's even being all 'nice' to the teachers. Always offering to help them and shit. What's up with that? Does she want a higher grade or something? Because if she does, she already has all As! She must be a robot. Yeah, a robot sent from another dimension to fuck up everyone and steal our brains! I want to slap her so _hard. _

And seriously, what is up with all the helping!? She's always letting everyone copy her homework and stuff. That stupid-ass nerd. Trying to be popular by being nice to every_-fucking-_one and be the 'student of the month' or some shit.

I don't even know why she fucking comes to school when she knows every shitty little thing they teach us here! She's even the highest rated student and every teacher is very proud of the little miss good pants. Ugh. I wish she would just fall in a sewer or something. Yeah. That would be a good place to start.

I just hate looking at her pathetic crummy little face, which is what I'm doing right now.

And there she goes again, sitting with her goody friends who pretend to care about her just because she lets them copy their homework, but they never invite her out to parties. She doesn't even know they go out. Ha. Serves that bitch right.

There she is. I can almost fucking see that angel halo above her puny little head. Ugh. She's sitting at a lunch table not very far from mine, with her two 'friends'. I know both of them, since they've been hitting on me for the past few months. One of them is Angel and the other one is called Jenny Realight. Both wannabe models. Fakers like her.

Lucy is smiling like the little whore she is, thinking that everyone enjoys her pathetic company, when in fact, they only sit with her because they have to. Who's going to let them copy their homework? She's so naïve and stupid. It's because of people like her that I hate this school. Always trying to be something they're fucking not, and trying to make people love them by doing shit. Ugh. I just want to throw her a bag of attention and get this shit over with. Stupid bitch. She really makes me angry. She really needs a bitch slap.

They all laugh about something that's probably stupid and boring. And the bell finally rings. At least I don't have to watch her humiliate herself in the cafeteria anymore. Not like I'd care. I just want to go somewhere far away from that little miss goodie girl. "Perfect student"? Ha, perfect _my ass. _

She's just pathetic.

I went to our classroom—yes, we're both in the same class for some fucked up reason—only to see that everyone's already there. Ha, looks like that idiot is going to be late. Serves her right.

The teacher came in right after me, and started today's lesson about some shit. In the middle of his teaching, little-miss-perfect decided to stroll her way in, not giving a fuck about how I'm glaring at her. Prick. Ugh. I just want to –

"Heartfilia? What's going on? You're never late." The teacher said, surprised. Ugh. I really don't want to listen to this jerk explain herself. She should've stayed wherever she was. nobody's gonna care if she skips a class.

"Sorry sensei, but I got stopped by my Math teacher. She just wanted to congratulate me on my last mathematics competition." She smiled sweetly like the little bitch she is, sucking up to the teacher. And that old fart smiled back.

"Oh, that's great! I assume you got first place."

"Yes! It was hard though. The competition was very tough, because everyone was really clever, but I somehow ended up winning."

Ugh.

We know the others didn't stand a chance against her. Why's she trying to act all modest and shit?

"You may sit down." He commanded, before the little stick of perfection walked over to her desk, which happened to be in front of me. Ha ha ha.

"Nerd." I whispered as soon as she sat down, loud enough so she could hear.

She didn't reply though. Probably tying to act all mature and shit. Well she ain't foolin' me. I can see right through her silly little act. Faker.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you should seriously stop caring about it so much." Gray advised, as we were standing in front of the school gates, waiting for the rest of the gang. "For a guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone, you're too obsessed with that Lucy chick."<p>

"I'm not obsessed. I just fucking hate her guts." I replied, nervously stomping my foot on the ground, as a few girls walked by and winked at me. What the fuck do they want? I already made it clear that I don't like either of them.

"So, Lucy, where are you going on a vacation this year?"

My ears perked up, as I turned my head around, franticly scanning the school grounds to find the girl who had said that. And I saw them. Jenny and Lucy. They're probably waiting for Angel, since they're standing a few feet away from me. Gray noticed my staring, but he didn't say a thing.

"I have no idea, haha. I still haven't talked to my parents about it. They would probably let me go with you guys if I asked them, though." Lucy laughed, and Jenny nodded.

"I'm probably going somewhere with my parents. They don't let me go alone." Jenny sighed. "And I really wanted to spend summer break with you!" She said, making Lucy smile.

She's lying. I heard her talking with Angel last Tuesday. They said that they're both going together. Looks like they don't want to allow Lucy to come along with them. ha. I completely understand. Nobody wants a party-pooper like her to hold them down. I wouldn't invite her if my life depended on it.

"Hey guys!" It was Angel who joined the conversation next.

"So, Angel, where are you going this summer?" Lucy asked, hope sparking in her stupid eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to visit my um, grandma in Australia." Angel said.

Everyone could see that that was a lie. I mean, come on! Grandma? For real?

"Oh, that's great." Lucy said, but I could smell the disappointment oozing out of her. Serves her fucking right.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled in my face, making me shake my head and try to see what he was yelling about.

"The fuck man?"

"Don't you 'the fuck' me! We've been standing here for five minutes now! And all you were doing is staring somewhere behind me—wait. Who were you staring at!?" He asked, turning around. Uh oh. "Is it some chick!? But there's nobody behind us except for—Oh my God."

"I wasn't looking at _her. _"

"He didn't sleep well last night. He's been spacing out all day." Gray suddenly said, making Sting shout 'Ooooh ok.'. Nice save Gray, nice save.

"So are we going to McDonalds' or what?" Loke shouted, and we all started walking.

* * *

><p>Okay. Out of all the damned days of the week, she shows up <em>today!? <em>

I finally got to spend some quality time with my bros at McDonalds and Miss-Perfect _had _to be there with her little sidekicks. They even sat at the table right next to us!

"Hey Natsu." Angel had winked at me, and I just nodded.

Now, they're ordering.

"And what can I get the pretty little lady?" the waiter asked Lucy, making her blush. Ugh. Like seriously, how could he say something like that to _her!? _She wasn't anything special! And she was _far _from pretty. Not to mention 'lady'.

"Uh, I'll take a hamburger."

"Would you like some fries with that?" he asked, winking(?) at her.

"U-um s-sure." She smiled, scratching her cheek. Ugh. She is _so _not cute at all.

The waiter left their table, and they immediately started talking like the obnoxious little bitches they were. "So, Lucy, that waiter looked pretty cute."

"Totally!" Angel agreed with Jenny.

"Yeah, he sure was something." Lucy smiled, glancing at the dude.

"So, um, he's mine." Jenny suddenly said, making the little blonde squeak.

"Yours? B-But he winked at me?"

"Winked at you? Oh _please. _He was just doing business. Did you see how he got you to buy those fries?" Angel spat out. Ha.

I should really start hanging out with these girls.

"Haha, yeah, it was pretty foolish of me to think something like that. Sorry."

And for the rest of the day, Jenny continues flirting with the waiter. She even gave him her number, and Lucy sat there awkwardly. Serves her right.

"Natsu, are you going to finish that?" I heard Sting ask, but I didn't have any time to answer, since I saw Lucy getting up. I stood up, mumbled something along the lines of 'Be right back', before I dashed out of the restaurant.

I noticed that she was alone, and she didn't look like she was happy. I just shoved my hands in my pockets, and started following her. Why? Don't ask me. I don't have a clue.

She took a sharp turn to the left, which lead us behind the restaurant. There was nobody there, except for a bench. She sat there first, and I decided to sit, too. I sat at the other side though, far away from her reach.

I don't want no ebola.

She didn't notice me, and took out her phone. I took out mine too, so I don't look like some idiot just sitting around doing nothing.

She dialed somebody's number, and started talking.

"Hey mom. Yes, this is Lucy. Where am I? Well, I'm uh," she paused to look at the sign on the street, "On High Street. I'm out with my friends. … Shut up! I _do_ have friends! I know, I miss you too. By the way, I got first place at that competition!" And there she goes, bragging about herself again. "Oh, and I guess I'm spending summer with you guys again. No, it's not that dad didn't let me, it's just that my friends aren't available this summer."

You have no idea.

"I'll be back soon, okay? I know, I know, I won't forget to buy you some fries. Bye bye!"

And she put her bag back into her pocket. It was when she got up, that she noticed me.

"Oh no." She sighed.

"What?" I spat out.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I came out for some fresh air. Why do you care?"

"You're right," she said, "I don't."

I rolled my eyes, watching her walk away from me. "Nerd!" I yelled out to her, but she didn't reply.

I returned to my table a few minutes later, after standing around like an idiot, not wanting to come in right after her.

"Took you long enough." Sting commented, and I noticed that my fries were gone. But I didn't give a fuck. After all, she made me lose my appetite. Ugly whore.

"Let's go." We got up at the same time the girls did, so they were walking in front of us the whole time. I tuned out on the guys' conversation, and listened in on what the girls were saying.

"The waiter turned out to be such a sweetheart!" Angel swooned, and Jenny agreed. "Too bad Lucy. I really thought he was into you."

Lucy laughed nervously, before redirecting the conversation. "So, um, are you guys going to Kelly's birthday party tonight?"

She's going? Heck, I'm even surprised someone like her got invited for Pete's sake!

"Oh, sorry babe but we can't make it tonight. You should go and have fun without us." Angel said.

"Oh? That's too bad. But it's okay. I won't go without you guys. After all, you're my friends!" She's pulling that nice thing again.

I know they're both going. They just don't want to be seen with someone like her. Heck, it's not even like someone will recognize her. Nobody knows about her outside of class. Where I—for instance—am one of the schools' most popular guys. She can't compete with that and she knows it.

"Aww, you're such a great friend Lucy!" they gushed, making her pathetic self feel special.

"We'll be going now. Bye!" Angel and Jenny waved at Lucy, who lived on the other side of town.

"Natsu, Gray, we're off." Loke stated, as he and Sting both walked off. It was only Gray and me now. Gray, me, and the little miss geek walking in front of us.

It got super awkward super fast, and she was shakily walking in front of us the whole time.

"So, um" Gray tried finding something to say, "You up for that party tonight? You know, the one Kelly's having." Little did Gray know, that's exactly what the girls were talking about a few minutes ago.

I laughed a little, before answering "Sure. The whole gang is going, right? Loke and Sting too?"

"Yeah, they're all going." Gray nodded.

"Cool. Damn bro, I'm really looking forward to next week!" I yelled, "Finally, three months with no school!"

"I hear ya!" Gray cheered, "It's been a while since I got to enjoy a stress free life."

"Yeah. So, what are you doing this summer? Got any plans?" I asked a bit louder, so Lucy could hear me and Gray make plans for this summer together.

"Actually, yeah, I do." He said, making me gawk at him. "But I thought the guys were getting together. We were supposed to go someplace cool!" I complained, suddenly not so happy that Lucy could hear every word.

"Sorry bro, but my dad organized some trip to Hawaii. And nobody would miss that." He explained, and I somewhat agreed silently. "And that's not all. Sting is also going with his family, and Loke is off with his girlfriend. Even if I cancelled the Hawaii trip, it would be just you and me, and that would be kind of weird."

He had a point there. "Well, I'm off. See you tonight." Gray suddenly said, and crossed the street.

Huh, funny how I didn't even notice us walking all the way here. And I noticed Lucy was still walking in front of me. Did she live somewhere around here? Now that I think about it, I don't have a clue where she lives! I've never thought about it before.

I looked around, only to notice that we were super close to where I live. Just one street away.

I quickened my pace, and caught up to her. We were now walking next to each other.

"What do you want?" She spat at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Calm your tits blondie. I don't give a shit about you."

I could see her scowl and continue to walk like I wasn't there. Oh, so she was ignoring me? Good. Cause I don't even want to talk to this bitch who doesn't even look like girl!

"I hate you." I snarled at her, making her roll her eyes.

"I hate you a lot more than you think, Dragneel."

"Well I hate you even more than that, Heartfilia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys, what do u think of this new fanfic? **

**I made it according to the poll you guys answered on, and I hope you will all like it! Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think of it! I'll update pretty soon. **

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing ponies?

02

**Confusion**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, we do not understand the purpose of one's actions.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

* * *

><p>So, she lived a few houses past mine. I never noticed that. I guess it's mainly because she always goes straight home, and I always stay out with my friends. Well, now that I know where she lives, I'll stay away from that idiot, and her equally idiotic house. Ugh. I hate her so much.<p>

I was currently at Kelly's party, and it was pretty nice. We had drinks, sandwiches and loads of other crap. A lot of the girls got drunk, so it was pretty easy to pick them up and go make out with them in the bathroom. Which is what Sting was doing at the moment. Gray looked around for some girls too, and even Loke was checking them out, even though he had a girlfriend.

I pushed past people, to sit down on the couch. The party was in her parents' house, and it was pretty loud.

"Hey there Natsu." I noticed a girl was sitting next to me. "I like your shirt."

I had to look down to remind myself what I was wearing, and she took the opportunity to lie down on my lap. "You look so hot tonight."

Ugh I don't need another girl after me. So, I just gave her a quick kiss to get it over with, and left the room to go to the balcony, for some air.

But, the first thing I noticed when I got out, was Jenny. She was sitting on a chair, making out with some dude who I had no idea who he was. So, she _did_ come here after all. I took out my phone, which was thankfully put on silent mode, and took a quick picture of them. Lucy would love to see this.

"Mm, you look great tonight." Her boyfriend(?) said, right after they parted. "I saw you in McDonalds today. You were with Angel, and … another girl? She had blond hair, and looked like a total loser!" The guy said, laughing. Well, he _was_ right.

"Oh, _her. _She's just some girl that helps me cheat on a test, and lets me copy her homework. She's really easy to take advantage off. Poor little Lucy doesn't even know I'm the one who's been spreading that rumor about her!" She laughed.

"Rumor?" The dude asked the same thing that was bugging me. What rumor? I haven't heard shit.

"Oh, the one about her being gay." They both laughed. Well, I guess it served her right. I mean, it was her fault for hanging out with friends like these. "But I'm kind of bored lately. I wanted to prank her or something, but I don't have any good ideas."

"Oh, I know!" The guy yelled, "Get her high."

My mind went blank.

"Fuck yeah! Great idea John! I'll drug her up good! That ought to be a good show!" Jenny laughed along with the guy who's name was apparently John.

"Oh, but I wanna see! Hey, do it now!"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I'm sure a loser like her is staying at home. Call her, and tell her to come! I have some of that magic powder you need." He smirked, making Jenny grin evilly.

"This is why I hang out with you." She said, before taking out her phone, and calling someone who I assumed was Lucy.

"Hey baby!" She yelled. I was pretending to look at something interesting on my phone, so I couldn't see the expression that dude was making. "Yeah honey, I'm great. Listen Lucy, I'm at Kelly's party tonight. Yeah, I decided to come. So um, you think you can make it? … Oh, come on Lucy! It'll be a blast! Don't be a downer! … you'll be here in five? Great! See you soon!"

And they both started laughing.

She had it coming to her after all, and this is really not my business.

I walked back inside, searching for Gray. But, it seemed like he had gone home, since he probably thought that I had left too. Loke was also nowhere to be found, and Sting had disappeared almost half an hour ago. So, I was alone.

I wanted to leave too, since there was nothing else I could do, but the thought of Lucy coming here kept me in place.

And when the door opened, revealing her puny little self, my grin broke out almost instantly. She was wearing some sort of red dress, and a lot of the guys were ogling her. Well, I guess that was okay, since she showed a lot of cleavage. Wait. She's showing her cleavage!? WOW. I didn't even know she had breasts—hold the fuck up. Those things are _huge. _How the fuck did I not notice that before!?

Some of the guys even started hitting on her.

Well, she _did _look good. A little bit. But just this once. Maybe. Probably not.

I saw Jenny run up to hug her. She was holding something in her hand, but I couldn't make out what it was because of the dark flashing lights all over the house. They talked for a while before Jenny went off somewhere. A lot of people took this as an opportunity to try to talk to her, but Jenny was back real fast, holding a glass of juice.

Lucy started drinking it, and everything seemed normal.

Hold.

The.

Fuck.

Up.

DID THEY DRUG THE JUICE!?

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! She is screwed! What kind of idiot just _takes _some juice from a person they don't trust!? Oh yeah, Lucy's stupid, and she even trusts Jenny.

I started pushing the people dancing, as I made my way to the two girls. I could see John in the back, watching Lucy intently. "Hey." I said, as I stood before the girls.

"Natsu?" Jenny asked, taking a step back, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just came to tell you that someone was looking for you outside. I think she said she was your mom?" I lied, but the expression Jenny made assured me that she believed in that statement. She took her purse and dashed for the door.

"I need to get out of here quick" I heard her mumble, before she left for good.

And now, the only thing I needed to do was take care of the drugged Ms Heartfilia.

Wait!? Why the fuck would I do something like that?! I mean, come on! I don't give a fuck about what happens to her. She can go fall off the window for all I care.

"Hey girl." I heard someone say, as I turned around to see somebody I don't know standing next to Lucy. Heh. I hope he rapes her or something. That would be fun to watch.

"I love this rainbow.. it's so chewy with all the marshmallows" Lucy suddenly blurted out, staring at the window.

"Ugh, it's dark out." The guy replied, "Where did you see a rainbow?"

"Purple."

"What!?"

"Because aliens don't wear hats."

I was laughing my ass off, watching the dude try to understand what's going on, and Lucy shouting out random stuff every two minutes. The guy took her drink, and his eyes darkened. "Damn. She took a strong one. Too many kinds of drugs man. You can't drink this shit."

Lucy was gone by the time he finished his sentence, and the man just shrugged. It's not his problem.

And it's not mine either.

I decided on just going home, since I honestly don't see anything interesting to do here. It's just a boring party with people who either want to be my girlfriends, or hate me from the bottom of their hearts. Well, it's not like I give a fuck. So I just walked out of the house.

Halfway home, I saw little miss perfect sitting on a bench at the side of the road. She looked totally out of it, so I decided to have some fun with her. After all, now that she's not herself, I can totally ask her everything I want to know, and she'll tell me right away.

I sat down next to her, but she didn't move an inch. Her eyes remained opened, and her gaze was glued at her shoes, her mouth twitching every now and then, and she looked like she just survived the Zombie Apocalypse.

"Mom is probably worried sick." She suddenly said, still not looking at me. It was as if she didn't even notice me. "I never really told her I was leaving."

Wait… is she sober?

"But she has the dancing ponies to keep her company."

Guess not.

"Home. I really need to go back. But the magic train already left." She mumbled, her eyes not blinking once.

"Well, you should hurry the fuck up. Your mom's gonna go ballistic if she finds out you're not home." I said, stretching out on the bench. "It's already pretty late." I glanced at my phone, and the screen showed 3 AM.

"I'm going home." She said, suddenly standing up.

Because our houses are in the same direction, I ended up walking right behind her. She kept talking about things that didn't make any sense, and I laughed the whole way home. I guess even the biggest of nerds can be funny if you give them some happy powder.

She walked up to her front door, her legs wobbling with every step she made. Was it really okay to let her walk alone like this? Yeah. Totally. I mean, it's not like I care if she steps in front of a bus.

And then I noticed something that really made me nervous. She was just about to ring the doorbell! I thought her mother didn't know about her being out! What if she like, freaks out or something!? And I'm standing behind her staring at the door like some maniac! He mom might call the police or something! Damn, I'm finished. Oh well, I could just run away.

But, just as soon as her finger was about to collide with the doorbell, I rushed in, and slapped her hand away. "Are you freaking dumb or something!? Your mom is going to go batshit crazy once she sees you fucking around at night!"

She stared at me blankly, her face showing no emotion. "Mom is sleeping."

"No shit." I rubbed my forehead, not knowing what to do. "Do you have a key!?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck would you ring the—never mind." I couldn't deal with such idiotism, so I took out the key from her bag, and unlocked the door. I led her to what I assumed was her room. It was pink and frilly—ew—and it looked like somebody had poured glitter over every – fucking – thing. Ugh.

"I want to sleep." She said.

"Then sleep."

"I can't. Someone needs to fight the zombie rabbit from Dimension X, and only I have the Golden Sword from The Land Of Dreams."

"..."

"I must go!" She yelled, opening the window and sticking her upper body out, "My people need me!"

"Okay, calm the fuck down!" I shouted, pulling her back inside.

"You have interfered with my quest to conquer the east plains! But, you are not worthy of being my opponent!"

"Calm your tits!"

"My tits... they are already calm... You need to check your resources!"

"EH?"

"To infinity, and beyond!" She yelled, running out of the room. I ran after her, afraid of her loud yelling waking up her parents.

"You need to go to sleep!"

"Don't underestimate my powers! Look at the awesomeness of my sword! It's over 9000!" She shouted, running back into her room.

"Quit goofing off!"

"Oh, troubled grasshopper. I shall teach you the ways of the samurai. Patience is key!"

"?"

"Ah, fear not! I shall slay the cursed warrior of death with the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"OKAY THIS NEEDS TO STOP"

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!"

"DO YOU EVEN SLEEP?"

"DO YOU EVEN LIFT BRO!?"

"TOO MANY REFERENCES IN ONE NIGHT!" I yelled.

"Abort mission! I shall need to replenish my stamina by taking a nap!" She said, lying down on the floor (?)

"The fuck woman?! You have a bed right next to you!" I yelled, watching her eyelids drop, and she was out cold in a few seconds. Damn. I don't even know how her parents didn't wake up, but I was lucky as hell.

I was about to help her get on the bed, but , uh, why the fuck would I do that?! So I left her there. She might get cold. Well boo fucking hoo, I don't give a damn.

Nobody gives a damn about her.

Fucking Heartfilia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the second chapter of this new story!**

**To be honest, I didn't expect that many reviews, favorites, and follows on the first chapter, so it made me really excited and I couldn't wait to upload the second one! I hope you like it!**

**Answers to some of the reviews:  
>-no, Lucy is not going to have a secret crush on Natsu, you can relax ;)<br>-frankly, all of their family members are alive. so, it's not much of a problem.  
>-no, Natsu is not going to kill her... yet...<br>-yes, they really hate each other**

**~With Keys, through flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Picture Perfect

03

**Shame**

* * *

><p><em>We all have something we want nobody to know.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, today we're going to do a project." Bisca-sensei said it like it was a good thing. Fucking projects. "And so, everybody pick a partner!"<p>

Oh fuck no. I really hate partner picking. Because none of my fangirls ever want to be in a project with me. The whole class always wants to be with little miss perfect, because she's supposedly good at this shit. Ugh, why the fuck? People use her all the time. If she's so smart, she'd figure it out by now.

I noticed that she wasn't talking with Jenny though. She probably remembers what happened.

"Everyone wants to be with that bitch again." I suddenly heard the girl I was just thinking about talk. I turned around in my seat, staring at Jenny. She was standing right in front of me. "Wanna be my project partner?" Oh hell naw.

"I mean," she continued, "look at her." I didn't spare a glance towards the girl. I know what she looks like, I don't need to see her stupid face again. "She's acting so nicely. Ugh. She really pisses me off. But, that's not what I want to talk about. I'm here to ask you about yesterday." Busted.

"I was really worried, and it turns out my mother was sleeping when I got home. Why did you lie to me?"

What the fuck am I supposed to say to Jenny now!?

"Uh… I was a bit bored, and decided to play a joke on you." I lied.

"It's not like I care about your jokes, but I really wanted to stay at the party and see Lucy high." She hid her smile behind her hand, looking at the stupid blonde.

"It didn't have much effect on her." I said, staring at my hands, uninterested.

"Well, next time I'll give her something stronger." She winked at me, like I was a part of the plan, before looking at her again. "I told her that I hate her today."

I barely hid my confusion, staring at her like she grew a second head.

"I mean, I really do. I was only keeping her around because she's a good help with homework." I knew it. "And, now that this school year is ending, I don't really have any use of her anymore. I'm moving next year, so I won't graduate with you guys. So I figured I'd just ditch her. I don't have any use of her, but she still keeps following me anywhere I go. Fucking nuisance."

Yeah, being followed around by her probably sucks bad.

"Oh, stop it kids!" I heard Bisca shout, as she was slamming her hand repeatedly on her desk. "I told you to pick a partner, but not like this! Everyone wants to be with Lucy." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I guess I'll have to make up the pairs."

It's not like I gave a fuck about who I ended up with.

"I can see Dragneel's not interested in fighting. Very good behavior Dragneel." She said, pointing at me with her ruler. "So you get to be the one paired up with Heartfilia."

…

Wait….

….

"WHAT!?" I yelled, as everyone else started shouting out that they wanted to be with Lucy. Huh, typical. They all want to use her.

But wait, I can use a good grade. Yeah, I might just use little miss perfect too.

"Okay." I said suddenly, falling back in my seat, relaxing. "Cool."

"No fair!" The others shouted, one of them being Lucy. Ha. Look at her. She doesn't want to be paired up with me. Too bad.

"Settle down students," The teacher yelled, "let me explain what you'll need to do."

* * *

><p>"Dragneel!" I heard someone yell the moment I left the classroom. I was headed for the cafeteria, and someone just <em>had <em>to interrupt me. I need my daily dose of food.

"What the fuck do you—" I stopped, once I noticed who it was. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Perfect." I laughed, watching her glare at me. "What do you want?" I spat out.

"Stop fooling around Dragneel. I just wanted to tell you what part of the project you're doing."

"I'm not doing shit." I yelled, some of the other students looking at me, but I didn't give a fuck. "You're the one who's going to do this project, _alone._"

"What!? No I'm not! You need to help too! I'm not the only one who has to do some work around here!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!? Face it blondie, no matter who you got stuck with on this project, you'd still end up doing the work! Nobody likes you! They only use you because you're good at studying! Nobody cares about what you think!" I shouted.

"Don't you think I know that!?" She suddenly yelled, and I could see tears pool up in her eyes. "You don't need to say that to me! I'm not stupid! I can see that!" She kept shouting, students gathering to see what was going on. I stood there, paralyzed, as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, before turning around, and leaving the scene.

I watched her disappear somewhere in the hallways, before I could finally move my feet again. What the fuck had just happened!? She was aware that she was being used? So why the fuck would she just go ahead and take it?

"You should go after her man." I heard Gray speak from behind me. When did he come!?

"Yeah dude. Apologize." Sting was suddenly next to me. I guess they both saw what happened.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled, "I don't give a fuck about that bitch! She can go fuck herself for all I care! Let's go. I'm starving." I said, as they silently trailed after me. The other students didn't say a word, and just watched me go to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"It's Lisanna's birthday tonight." I heard Loke say, as we were all in front of the school gates now, leaning against the gates.<p>

This was my big chance! I've been trying to score Lisanna for a year now! We used to be childhood friends, and I guess I used to like her a lot. I don't like her now, but imagine the popularity I'd get if she was my girlfriend. I mean, it's not like I'm not popular enough, but I'm not very popular at her school, and I plan on expanding my popularity since she's an icon at her school. Nobody has ever gotten the chance to date her. I'll ditch her once I get what I want.

"Yeah, I heard that too. She invited us yesterday." Gray said, as I looked at him with curiosity. "You guys can go. I'm not going to a party at her place. I really don't have a good feeling about this." Gray was always a pessimist, but I wasn't going to let this ruin my chances.

"Oh? We have to go!" Sting yelled, "I bet it's gonna be awesome!"

And I thought the same. I'd have a girlfriend by tonight, and I'd be set sailing to the sweet life.

* * *

><p>I was wearing my totally hot red shirt, and my black jeans. And damn did I smell good. I was ready to go to the main event for the night, as I put on my flaming red converse and walked outside of my house to meet the guys. We decided to take a cab, so we could get there faster.<p>

And damn was that a good idea, because the party was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G even thought it was only 9PM. The people there all knew me, and most of them went to my school. A lot of the girls tried to flirt with me but I got my eyes set on my former crush. I needed this, so I hurried up and walked up to her, to ask her the big question.

"So, um, nice party you got here." I said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, glad you could make it." She smiled, wearing her violet dress. She was drinking the spiked punch she'd made.

"So, uh, are you free tomorrow?" I asked, smoothly.

"Oh?" She laughed, "Is the almighty Natsu Dragneel asking me out on a date?"

"Of course." I winked, as she giggled.

"That would be awesome." She smiled. Ha. Too easy.

"Too bad I can't come. I'm not single anymore Natsu."

And that is the story of how I died.

Well, not really, but I was still full blown shocked. "What?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled sweetly, and that's when I noticed that everyone was staring at us. When did the music stop? Did they hear everything?

"Did Natsu just get rejected!?" A girl asked, the others whispering something.

"Damn, I've never seen that guy get rejected before."

"Come to think of it, I've never even seen him ask a girl out before."

"Yeah, and he gets rejected on his first try?" A few guys laughed.

"Maybe he isn't as desirable as we think."

"Well, he's just an ordinary human after all."

"I even heard he was acting like a jerk and made a girl cry today."

"Yeah, I was there. He called her stupid in front of everyone and made her cry."

"Damn, what a jerk."

"Ew, I don't think I like him anymore!"

"He's so unappealing after this!"

"idiot."

"I heard that he makes out with girls just for fun."

"That's terrible!"

"What a moron!"

"He's not even that cute!"

My world somehow came crumbling down after Lisanna's boyfriend showed up, and kissed her in front of me.

"Listen up brat," Turns out he was older than me, "Get the fuck out of here before I break your teeth."

I couldn't fight this guy!

So, I just awkwardly took my jacket, and exited the house. I heard laughter after I closed the door, and everyone was badmouthing me. This can't be happening.

I got a call from Gray a few minutes later, as I was walking home.

"_Dude, the fuck happened? I told you I had a bad feeling about this!_"

"How do you know that something happened!?" I asked, surprised.

"_Oh shit, you haven't seen it! I was just at home, when I saw a picture of you on Facebook. Someone uploaded a pic of you watching Lisanna and some dude kiss. Your face is pale and disappointed, and the caption was: 'Natsu Dragneel REJECTED like the little pussy he is'. So I called you._ _I was just on the phone with your mother. She called me to ask what was going on. Apparently someone sent the picture to her phone, and she wanted to know what happened. She's pissed, man. She wants you home this instant. She even told your father about this. You're screwed. And I even saw that Sting and Loke liked that picture. Lisanna liked it too." _

And just like that, my social life had crumbled into little bits and pieces. I was going to be killed by mom and dad, and my face was all over Facebook. I'd be dead by the morning.

What am I going to do now!?

What am I supposed to tell mom?! What if people start mocking me at school!? And I thought that Sting and Loke were my fucking friends! They didn't even come after me when they saw me leaving!

Mom didn't even know about this. Neither did dad!

And that bitch Lisanna, liking that picture!

I was super popular!

Why would they all turn their backs on me!?

And dad is going to kill me once I come back home!

I have no one!

"_You okay man? Natsu?"_

I'm screwed. I'm fucking screwed. I even had a beer in my hand when I asked Lisanna out! So it must be on the picture! My dad is going to kill me once he sees it!

And I told mom that I was going to study at Sting's place! She had no idea about the party!

I'm over.

"_Natsu?"_

I'm finished.

"_Bro?"_

I'm even worse than that bitch Lucy.

_"__You there man?"_

I'm the worst. Everyone hates me now.

"_Hey?"_

I'll be the laughing stock of the school.

"_Hey man, your mother told me that your sister's health has worsened."_

Wendy?

_"__She said it's really bad this time."_

And I never even visit her at the hospital.

_"__You know she's dying__… __right?"_

I let my phone drop to the ground, before rushing to see my little sister. Her health was getting worse!?

What about her coma!? What if she doesn't wake up!?

What if they pull the plug!?

I pushed open the doors of the hospital, running up to the woman behind the counter.

"I need to see my little sister!"

"Visiting hours are over young man. You're really late. It's 10:32 PM. You can't be seeing anyone." She said, pushing up her glasses.

"SHUT UP! Her health is getting worse! I need to see her!"

"I understand, but you need to wait until tomorrow."

"NO! I have to see her NOW!"

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to go before I call security."

"BUT I NEVER VISIT HER! I'M A HORRIBLE BROTHER!"

"Security!" She yelled, and I saw two guys in matching uniforms walk up to me.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"Sir, you should leave before we use force." One of them said, as they gripped both of my hands. That's funny, because it feels to me like _you're already using fucking force. _

"SHE MISSES ME!" I yelled, before I got thrown out of the hospital, the glass doors being slammed shut in front of my face.

This was it. I knew Wendy had a terrible illness, and I never visited her anyway. Her condition worsened by the minute, but I never really noticed. Mom kept saying how her face was really pale, and how she might start losing her hair. I never really thought much about that, and escaped it by hanging out with the first girl who called me.

I was defeated now.

I started walking off somewhere, in an unimportant direction. I had nowhere to go. I can't show up home how, my parents are still new to this whole "Natsu is going to parties" thing, and mom is probably still upset about Wendy's condition. And I can't go back to the party, since they kicked me out.

No matter which girl I call now, I won't be able to get her to go out with me, because by now, everyone's seen that picture. Not to mention my phone is somewhere on the street, broken. And I can't show up at Gray's since he's probably mad at me.

I suddenly found myself, knocking on a door. What? I never wanted to go anywhere! The fuck? Oh no. Not here. I don't want to be here. Why did I even come here?

The door suddenly opened, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Dragneel?" She yelled in surprise, and I still couldn't find the willpower to turn around and leave. I was just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ignored her question, pushing her to the side, so I could enter her house. I walked past the hallways, not bothering to take off my shoes, before I went into the living room.

I could hear her close the door behind me.

I ignored her little rant, as I sat down at the table in the living room. She had been doing the project. I started finishing the notes she had been taking, as I solved some of the equations. She'd already done most of the work, and I was just wrapping up what was left of it. She sat down on the chair next to me, watching me write.

"My parents are on some business trip. They won't be back until next week." She suddenly said, and I didn't spare a glance towards her. "You can come stay here every day, if you don't have anywhere else to go."

I ignored the curiosity of how she even knew that I was in social trouble and needed to lay low for a few days, because I saw her laptop on the couch. I guess she's seen the picture. Great. Even the almighty nerd liked it.

She watched me write for a few more minutes, before she mumbled something about 'getting snacks', and left for the kitchen.

I stood up, and went to her laptop. I carefully opened it, just to see that it was already on. And the first thing that showed itself on the screen, was the picture of me on Facebook.

Damn, it really was bad.

I looked like an idiot.

My face was completely pale, like I had seen a ghost, and you could clearly see the surprise and disappointment in my eyes.

And that's when I noticed who put it up.

Jenny.

Was she even at the party? I don't remember seeing her. Well, she must've been, since she's clearly the one who took the picture. That idiot. I thought she was into pulling pranks on Lucy, not me. I guess she's just a good for nothing jerk who likes ruining people's lives. 'Natsu Dragneel getting REJECTED like the little pussy he is!'

Damn.

My eyes fell to the likes, and I immediately regretted it.

837.

And the picture was only uploaded two hours ago.

Has everyone already seen it!?

But then I noticed something else. Even though this was Lucy's facebook, she hadn't liked the picture! What!? I thought for sure that she'd do it.

Holy shit.

387 comments!?

I'm over.

I knew that I wouldn't like it, but I still scrolled down to read some of them. And it was a big mistake.

Angel: HAHA! He fucking deserves it!

Jenny: I KNOW right!?

John: Woah! Wasn't that the dude from yesterday?

Jenny: Fuck yeah. Look at him!

Sting: LMAO

Loke: :')

Lisanna: This is my permanent wallpaper.

Jenny: I would put it to be my wallpaper too, but his face is just too ugly XD

Lisanna: LOL XD

I scrolled down, and there wasn't even one good comment. They were all along the lines of 'Get off the internet, jerk', or 'you deserve it', or something like 'ha, silly cunt'.

When did people start hating me so much!?

I am a role model. Every girl in my school has a crush on me! Well, not anymore.

And that's when my eyes landed on something I didn't think I would even see. Lucy's comment. To be honest, I was a little surprises she even _had _facebook.

Lucy Heartfilia: Are you this low Jenny? You should take it down before you ruin his life :) After all, everyone has a bad picture. I mean, let's not even BEGIN to talk about yours.

Even though her comment was being overshadowed by the many other hate comments, I saw some people were supporting her. She even got 23 likes on her comment. And one of them was from Gray.

People hated on her, and wrote things like 'go do your homework', or 'the books are waiting for you', but she hadn't replied to any of them.

Why the fuck was she taking my side!? She should like that fucking picture and hate me like everyone else. I fucking made her cry. She deserves to like that picture.

"Dragneel?" She yelled from the kitchen, and I immediately slammed the laptop shut. "What do you want?" I shouted back.

"What do _you _want? I'm making a sandwich for myself. Want one? Or will you stick with chips?"

She's making me dinner!? The fuck!?

"Uh, sandwich." I said, sitting back down on the table.

She was back a few minutes later, and set both of our sandwiches at the table. We both took a bite, and let's just say it wasn't bad. For a nerd.

So, we just kept eating and finishing the project that was due tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this took a while to write *wipes away sweat* **

**Yo! How've you all been doing!? **

**Well, I'm great, but school started, so... that's probably going to change soon :/**

**Also, thanks for reading, I'm delighted to read all of reviews, and I got 20 reviews on the second chapter? Like... really? Wow. Thank you. **

**If the reviews keep coming, you can expect the next chapter in 4-5 days :) Thank you!**

**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Until Tuesday

04

**Refusal**

* * *

><p><em>Each of us has a thing we refuse to believe, no matter the evidence.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

* * *

><p>We finished the project in an hour, and it looked damn good, but there was still one big problem weighing down on my shoulders: Where the fuck am I supposed to spend the night? I mean, I haven't heard from mom or dad, since I practically broke my phone. And going at Gray's was a no, since his parents were strict, and it was already past midnight. Sting and Loke were probably still at that fucking party, even though we have school tomorrow, and I can't possibly go home at a time like this, where my parents are waiting for me with a gun or something.<p>

Lucy, on the other hand, was already horribly sleepy, since she almost fell asleep on the table. So, I can't stay here any longer. I guess I should just head home and die.

Yep.

"Do you need to use my phone or something?" I heard her ask, as she dug in her pocket to give me her phone. And that's when I noticed she was wearing. Grey sweatpants and a fucking pink hoodie. That looked so damn comfortable. And here I was, in my tight black jeans.

I ignored the thought of ripping those clothes off of her and wearing them myself, as I dialed my mom's number.

"Natsu? Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how late it is, and how many—"

"Mom."

"Your dad is worried sick, young man! When you come home, I am going to—"

"Mom."

"Not to mention you lied to me! I thought you were at Sting's, studying! When you were—"

"MOM" I yelled, as Lucy shrieked in surprise and fell off her chair.

"Is that a girl?" I heard her ask from the other side of the line, and I immediately panicked. The fuck was I supposed to say now!? She won't want to hear a single word!

Lucy suddenly grabbed the phone from my hands, yelling "Hi there Ms Dragneel. How very nice to meet you"

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK!?

I made a grab for the phone, but she backed away. I could hear my mother speak.

"Why hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Gray's cousin, Cindy. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could give me the recipe to your lemon pie? Natsu has been talking nonstop about how great of a mother you are, and how he loves your cooking. He's been saying things like 'She's always so sweet', and he really said he liked your pies. So, I was just wondering if I could have a recipe."

"O-Oh? Well, hello dear. Sure! I'll be happy to give you my recipe!"

"Thank you dearly! Also, if you don't mind, Gray wanted Natsu to stay over for the week, since his parents are off on a business trip until next Tuesday. My parents are going as well, and that's why I'll be staying with Gray. So, he didn't want it to be boring, and he called Natsu over. You don't need to worry about food or anything, and he can borrow Gray's clothes. I think this will be good for the both of you, since you probably need a little time off from this idiot."

My mom laughed. "Sure sweetie! He can stay until Tuesday! It's better that way."

"Yeah! You will have enough time to clear your head and relax from all the commotion, and I'll even help Natsu with his homework."

"Oh, thank you dear!"

"And one more thing: I have a boyfriend, so you don't need to worry about anything. I'm just saying this cause I know how worried mothers can be, and you need the right amount of information to assure Natsu stays safe."

"Aw, aren't you the cutest thing! Thank you Cindy!"

"No problem ma'am. I'm here to help."

"And has Natsu really been talking about my cooking?"

"Oh yes! He hasn't stopped since he got here! He's so sweet!"

"Oh, how lovely!"

"Oh, and the picture you received was from a few months ago, when we were at a study party at Lisanna's. She suddenly took out some alcohol and gave it to everyone. We were really surprised, and that's why Natsu was making that ugly face, ha ha!"

Mom was laughing really loud. "Oh, what a big misunderstanding! I thought it was from tonight!"

"Well, if you need anything, call this number, since Natsu's battery died, and Gray and I don't have a charger that can fit his."

"Okay sweetie, thank you very much, I'll be sure to call. Bye bye, and tell Natsu I'll be making him my lemon pie once he comes home! I'll write the recipe later, and he'll give it to you some other time."

"Okay Ms Dragneel, good night!"

She pocketed her phone, and it took me several minutes to finally close my mouth, and stop staring at her face.

Did this just happen!?

Like, for real!?

Did she really just save my relationship with mom, _and _my life? The fuck!? How in the world did she do that!? I never knew she was good at acting!? No, I never knew she was _fucking amazing _at acting!

And honestly, how did she know I liked lemon pie!? Nobody knows that!

"Hey," I yelled, "how did you know I liked lemon pie!?"

"I don't know. Lucky guess?"

"So… what if I didn't like it?"

"We'd be busted."

"WHAT!?"

How could she act so casual!?

"And you even called me an idiot!"

"You've done that to me a lot of times."

Well, I can't argue with that.

But there was still a huge problem. Where the fuck am I going to sleep tonight? And what about Gray? He still doesn't have a clue about anything that just happened. Mom even has his number! She might call him or something! And I can't just show up at home after everything that Lucy said. I have to stay somewhere until Tuesday! WHY THE FUCK DID SHE SAY THAT?!

Tuesday!?

That's in like, 5 days! I don't have five fucking days! I mean, tomorrow's Friday! I could've just gone home after this night! Now I have to fucking find someone who will let me stay five fucking nights! FIVE NIGHTS!

Who the fuck would do that!?

"I'll go get you a pillow. You're sleeping on the couch."

My head snapped up as I looked at the girl walking up the stairs which lead to her frilly pink bedroom if I remember correctly.

Wait? What did she say again?

She's getting me a pillow? I'm sleeping on the couch? As in, _this _couch? In _this _living room? In _this _house? What? Why would I sleep here? Oh.

She's trying to help. Ha. Silly Heartfilia. I don't need your help.

"Thanks but no thanks nerd." I yelled, before opening the front door, and walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was 2AM, when I had finally knocked on the door to the only place where I could stay. I bolted out of Lucy's place because I don't need her help.<p>

The door opened.

She can keep her crummy house to herself. I don't need to sleep there. I have thousands of other friends who will let me stay for the night. I can handle myself.

"Hey."

Because if she thinks I'm going to stay at her place just because I don't have anywhere else to go, she's sadly mistaken.

"Hi."

I don't need her.

I listened to the door close after me with that familiar click, before taking off my shoes, and walking to the living room I know all-too-well.

The couch had already been laid out perfectly. I smirked.

I don't need Heartfilia.

"You knew I was going to be back."

I don't need her.

"Yeah."

But, after an hour, I somehow ended up going back to her. Why? I don't know. I didn't even go to any of my friends. Or what I thought were friends. I just took a stroll down the street, sat down on a bench, and went to a coffee shop that's opened 24/7 to get us some coffee.

"You can wear these." She said, throwing me a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Damn, that shit looks comfortable.

"Is this yours?" I asked, eyeing the items. The t-shirt looked too big for her, and the sweatpants were a boy model.

"The t-shirt's mine, but the sweatpants are my cousin's. He drops by every now and then, and he left these here last time he visited." She said, sitting down on the floor, and taking out her laptop.

"Why the fuck do you have a t-shirt like this? It's just my size!"

"I like wearing bigger t-shirts. I don't know why. They're so comfortable." She was typing something while talking to me, but I couldn't see what because of the distance.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes, and damn was I surprised when I came back.

Food. Tons of it. It was all spread out on the coffee table next to the couch, and Lucy was sitting on the couch, her laptop still in her hands.

"You looked like a guy who could use some midnight snacks." She laughed, before typing something.

"I got you coffee." I blurted out, watching her eye me in confusion.

"What kind of poison did you put in it?"

I stifled a laugh, and just rolled my eyes, before giving her the coffee, and taking mine. I sat down next to her, so I could have a good view of her laptop screen. Oh. She was chatting with Gray. Cool.

…

"WHAT!?" I almost choked on my coffee, watching her stare at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me! Why are you talking with Gray?"

"He asked me for my phone number." She said calmly.

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"He wanted to talk to you, idiot." She rolled her eyes, and her phone suddenly started ringing. I recognized Gray's number and picked up immediately.

"_Hey there Lucy." _

"It's me dimwit."

"_Oh. I wanted to talk to you, but apparently you're 'not available'."_

"I kind of broke my phone." I ignored the stares I got from Lucy, and listened to what Gray had to say.

"_Okay? But the thing is… CINDY? THE FUCK!? YOUR MOM FUCKING CALLED ME."_

"OH SHIT!"

_"__I KNOW RIGHT!? I mean, I was just getting ready for bed, and she was like, 'You have a wonderful cousin'. She thanked me for letting you stay until Tuesday. FUCKING TUESDAY. I don't remember agreeing to shit!"_

"Look man, a lot of shit happened. Long story short: I'm at Heartfilia's, and my mom thinks I'll be staying at your place until Tuesday."

_"…"_

"Gray?"

_"…"_

"Bro?"

_"__YOU'LL BE STAYING AT LUCY'S!? WHAT!? WHY!? THE FUCK!?"_

"I told you, it's a long story."

"_Okay bro, but I want all the details when you get a hold of a computer or something. ALL the details. From the first hug, to the first kiss, to the first—"_

_"_EW GRAY STOP!"

_"__Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm going to go now, my cousin Cindy is hungry."_

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes, before pressing 'End Call', and giving the phone back to Lucy, who was apparently _still _chatting with someone.

I glanced at the screen, and noticed it was someone by the name of 'Laxus'. Who the fuck is this guy? I don't give a fuck about what she thinks of me watching her chat, so I just read the conversation.

Laxus: So, you're free this Saturday?

Lucy: Sure.

Laxus: Damn, it's gonna be good. Remember, the party's at 8.

Lucy: I know ;) can't wait!

Laxus: What about that thing?

Lucy: Oh, we can go tomorrow after school.

Laxus: What time do u finish

Lucy: 6:30PM.

Laxus: I'll pick u up in front of the gates

Lucy: ok

Laxus: I'll bring my Ferrari B|

Lucy: lmao

Laxus: jk

Lucy: So, tomorrow after school we go get that thing, and then Saturday at your place?

Laxus: yeah

Lucy: it's gonna be amazing

Laxus: I know

Lucy: I should wear something pretty

Laxus: yeah

Lucy: Okay I need to go, this idiot is staring at my screen

Laxus: You have a guy at your place at 3AM?

Lucy: relative

Laxus: oh. Need me to beat him up?

Lucy: nah

Laxus: kk bye then

Lucy: bye bye

She logged out, before giving me the laptop. "I'm going to go to bed, you can use it if you want."

I didn't say anything. I watched her finish her coffee, before she stretched and picked up her phone, sliding it into her pocket. She was already walking up the stairs, when I mumbled

"Who was that?"

The way she abruptly stopped moving signalized that she had heard me. Fuck.

"A friend." She said simply, still not moving an inch, as if she was waiting for my reply.

"Why did he talk to you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"To buy something."

"Saturday?"

"Party."

"You're going with him?"

"Yes."

"At his place?"

"Yes."

"is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"He's not!"

"You're fucking lying!"

"Why would I lie!?"

"Is he your fucking boyfriend or not!?"

"Damn it Dragneel! Why do you care!?" She yelled, before slamming the door of her room.

She was right.

Why do I care?

I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Natsu... tsk tsk...**

**So I updated in 4 days, just like I said, because of ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! **

**As I said last time, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Speed of light style. **

**Also, school is canceled due to teachers wanting bigger payment and stuff, and now I've got two more weeks off from school! WOOO! **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I love you guys! Next chapter will probably be in 4 to 5 days as well, according to the reviews.**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~ **

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Social Network

05

**Realization**

* * *

><p><em>Because we will understand everything sooner or later. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

* * *

><p>I never even understood why she just saved my ass.<p>

I mean, I was a jerk towards her, and she just goes ahead and fucking solves all my damned problems with mom. Ugh. What the fuck is she trying to prove? She's probably just trying to get on my good side or something. I hate people like her. She's so fake.

Why the fuck am I even staying at her place?

I logged on to my facebook account, once I was certain that she was in her room.

34 notifications. Great. Almost all of them were about the picture of me on the internet. I really didn't want to go check out how many likes it had gotten, or how many comments it has, so I just checked the messages.

6 new messages.

Fuck.

One of them was from Gray, one from Sting, Loke, Lisanna, Angel, and I even had one from Jenny.

I opened up the one from Jenny first, since I was really curious.

Jenny: Aw Natsu, you look so cute on that picture! Ha ha!

I left her a 'seen', and didn't reply since I really didn't want to waste time on her.

I opened up the one from Angel next.

Angel: Natsu! What happened to your face!?

I didn't reply to that either. Let's see what Loke's written to me.

Loke: ha! U should've seen ur face bro. But seriously, where r u?

I clicked the one from Sting.

Sting: Where u at bro? U comin' back or what?

Gray's message was about how he got sick or something, and he won't be going to school tomorrow.

I checked the time. 5AM.

I really need to control my sleeping habits. I always say that, yet I end up falling asleep really late every night, and curse myself in the morning, promising to go to bed earlier the next day, which I don't do.

I opened up Lisanna's message last.

Lisanna: Where did u go?

I decided to reply.

Natsu: Where do u think? Ur bf fucking kicked me out.

She was online, so she replied right away.

Lisanna: The party's still going strong. U can come back if u want.

Natsu: You're kidding me right

Lisanna: No, haha. I'm honest. U can come. I'll tell Brent to lay low

Natsu: Fuck you

Lisanna: r u sure u wanna talk to me that way?

Natsu: Why not?

Lisanna: I can tell Brent

Natsu: I don't care

Lisanna: Look Natsu, sorry. I didn't mean to let Brent kick u out

Natsu: Then why didn't u stop me from leaving? U even liked that picture

Lisanna: Oh, so u saw it

Natsu: Of course I fucking saw it. It's all over the damned internet

Lisanna: ikr XD

Natsu: .

Lisanna: where u at now

Natsu: Home

Lisanna: rly?

Natsu: rly.

Lisanna: I sent that pic to ur mom. She said ur still not back home

Natsu: So u r the one who sent her that pic

Lisanna: yep

Natsu: Why? We're best friends

Lisanna: Natsu u need to grow up. That was like, ten years ago.

Natsu: Ik

Lisanna: So grow up and leave me alone

Natsu: k

Lisanna: I dun love u like that

Natsu: Ik

Lisanna: …

Natsu: …

Lisanna: I hope ur not mad about the pic

Natsu: u think?

Lisanna: meh

Natsu: …

Lisanna: im going now

Natsu: I miss u

Lisanna: I know

Natsu: I miss the old u

Lisanna: …

Natsu: wanna talk on the phone?

Lisanna: Not rly. Im going now :)

Natsu: oh

Lisanna: yeah.

Natsu: Bye

Lisanna: bye

I slammed the laptop shut in frustration. We used to be so close. We used to play together all the time when we were kids. We even promised to get married when we grow up. I guess I'm not into her anymore, but I still want to keep the little weak string of friendship we had.

I guess she moved on, and I really need to move the fuck on too. She almost ruined my whole life and I said I miss her?! That's so not like me. I wish I could just teleport there, slap her, and teleport back here.

I need to grow the fuck up and leave her be.

She's not the Lisanna I knew.

She's somebody else now.

She's not the old Lisanna I used to play hide and seek with.

She grew up.

But her personality shrunk.

She's not the sweet little girl I used to know, who'd always care for me and play with me.

She grew the fuck up.

I keep forgetting that.

"You need a hug?" I heard Lucy ask, before looking up to see her standing on the stairs. She was wearing gray pajamas with little red hearts, and she was wrapped up in a blanket. She looked like she hadn't had a little bit of sleep, even though she went to bed a few hours ago.

"What?" I choked out, watching her walk down the stairs. She stood in front of me, looking me in the eyes. "I said," Her eyes showed no emotion, "Need a hug?"

Natsu, this is Lucy you're talking to.

Snap out of it. This is the school's biggest nerd. She's hated all around campus, and people use her all the time. She's dumb, plain, and a full-blown faker.

But she's also the girl who helped you out when you needed someone the most.

"I don't need a hug from you." I spat out, watching her roll her eyes. Was she really thinking that I would stoop so low and actually _hug _her pathetic little self!?

She walked into the kitchen, and came out a few minutes later, with two cups of warm milk. She gave one of them to me, and kept the other one to herself. Sitting down next to me, she sipped some milk from her mug, before leaning back against the couch, and closing her eyes. I was wondering how it felt, so I did the same. The milk was really warm, and I really needed some stress relief, because if I kept thinking about Lisanna the whole night, I'd never fall asleep.

"You know," She suddenly started talking, "You shouldn't go to school tomorrow. I mean, everyone will be there, and you'll get a lot of negative attention."

Well, she had a good idea for once, but I really did not see the point in hiding from my problems. And I'm saying that while hiding in the nerd's house. Ugh. How did I even get into this mess?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't plan on hiding." I mumbled, still not opening my eyes.

"Okay." She said softly, and I could hear her movement. I opened my eyes a few minutes after that, and looked at the left side of the couch. She was gone. Unconsciously, I let my hand fall to the spot where she had been sitting, and it was still warm. She wasn't much of a company, but it was better to be with someone than alone.

I went up to her bedroom, and knocked on the door. When I didn't get a reply, I opened it, and went in. the lights were turned off, and the windows were open. It was really cold outside, so the room had become chilly too. I saw her sitting on her bed, wrapped up with her blanket. She was staring out the window, so I sat down next to her. I looked out the window too, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Why are you looking at the sky!? There's nothing interesting there."

"Maybe you just can't see what I'm seeing."

I looked again. Trying to notice something fun in the sky, but no matter how hard I tried, the only thing I saw were stars and stuff.

"I want to fly." She suddenly said, and I looked at her. I could see the stars reflecting in her eyes, and her mouth was slightly open.

"You really like the sky, huh?" I asked, still not looking away from her.

"I guess." She blinked, but didn't stop staring out the window, "I can't fall asleep without seeing the stars, so I always sleep with my window open.

"Even when it's snowing!?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Even when it's snowing."

I looked back at the sky. She was right. I couldn't see what she was seeing, but I _wanted_ to see it. Why? I don't know.

"You should go to bed." She suddenly said, before resting her head on the pillow. I sat on the bed watching her a little while longer, before getting up, and walking to the door.

"yeah." I said, before opening the door, to leave the room, and go to sleep.

I wanted to see something more in the sky.

But what am I supposed to look for?

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the feeling of being shaken back and forth. "Cram crackers!" I yelled, as someone slapped my face. The fuck!?<p>

"Finally!" I heard the geek yell, as I sat up right away. "I finally got you to wake up! After ten minutes of trying!" She yelled happily, before dashing off to the kitchen.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" I heard her yell, and I was still trying to get used to the brightness in the room, before I looked at her phone. It was 12:50. Oh.

"WE HAVE SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!" I yelled, panicking. My backpack was home, I didn't have my school uniform with me, and I was hungry as hell!

"Well excuse _me_ for oversleeping!" Lucy yelled sarcastically, and I could see her come out of the kitchen fully dressed in her uniform, hair perfectly combed, with two little boxes in her hands.

"The fuck woman!? When did you—"

"While you were sleeping, so c'mon!" She took my hand and pulled me up, running to the kitchen. "Here. Put this on, and take this!" She handed me my uniform and bag, as I stared at her weirdly.

"I asked Gray to bring them to me."

"Lifesaver" I mumbled, before dashing to the bathroom to put on my uniform.

I buttoned up the white shirt, and put on my grey vest, before remembering something.

"I don't know how to tie a fucking tie!" I yelled, running out of the bathroom, only to see Lucy waiting for me at the front door, with both of our bags sitting on the ground next to her, and those two boxes in her hands.

"Come here." She said, and I walked up to her, feeling a little nervous when I saw her hands touch the blue tie. She fiddled with it here and there, and it was tied in a matter of seconds. "How do you not know how to tie a tie?"

"Mom ties it for me every day." I said, looking away so that she couldn't see the blush on my cheeks, but her giggling confirmed that she had seen it.

"Okay, take this." She said, giving me one of the boxes.

"The fuck is this?" I asked.

"It's a bento."

"Bento? The fuck is a bento?"

"Just open it on lunch time." She said, walking ahead of me. I shrugged and threw it somewhere in my backpack. I don't give a fuck about it.

I jogged in front of her, "I'll go ahead of you. I don't want to be seen with a loser. You'll wreck my reputation a lot more than it already is."

"Sure" she smiled(?)

I eyed her in confusion, before running ahead of her.

Weirdo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, here I am, three days later O_O **

**I told you guys that everything depends on my inspiration and my inspiration depends on you, so thanks for inspiring me beyond belief, and I hope I'll update soon again! **

**I like where this is going. **

**And now if you'll excuse me, I'll go watch some more Deadman Wonderland. **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Itadakimasu

06

**Disapproval**

* * *

><p><em>There's always someone who'll disapprove of your actions, no matter who you are. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span>

* * *

><p>School was horrible up to this point. Nobody talked to me, and they all whispered when I walked into the classroom. I sat at the back, and some of the students were constantly turning their head to look at me.<p>

Lucy was sitting at the front, and I noticed a lot of the girls talk to her. Why?

Jenny was absent, and so was Angel, so I had nobody to blame and shout at.

It was lunch time after a whole lot of torturing looks from the girls, so I decided to just stay in the classroom while everyone else went out. Lucy was the last one to stay in the classroom, because she was still copying the notes from the blackboard. Wow, for a nerd, she sure could write slow.

"Hey Heartfilia" I yelled, just as she was about to exit the classroom, "Where are you going?"

"Lunch." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No shit. I mean, _where? _In the cafeteria? Who are you going to sit with?"

"No." She deadpanned, showing me the little box from earlier, "I'm going up to the rooftop."

"The rooftop? Isn't that strictly off-limits?"

"Rules are meant to be broken, Dragneel."

This sentence made me smirk, as I watched her close the door. So, she wasn't all sweet like the others portrayed her. Huh. Maybe there's more to this nerd.

Feeling a bit of curiosity, I subconsciously stood up, took the little box she gave me earlier, and trailed after her.

I didn't give a fuck about the students who watched me walk through the hallways. People will always find something to talk about.

I saw her go up a flight of stairs, and I did the same. Once we climbed up, she opened the door which said "NO ENTRY BEYOND THIS POINT". Ha. Interesting.

And suddenly, I was hit with a gust of wind rushing past me, as I walked outside.

This place was amazing. I could see all of Magnolia from here, and the air was so fresh. There was a load of space to sit at, and there was nobody here. You could do anything you want without getting caught. Wow. I think I just found my new favorite place on school grounds.

I sat down a few inches away from her, and watched her sigh, with her back leaned against the fence.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"That just sounds like a cheesy pick up line." She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"But honestly, I do. The teachers never come out here, so it's a good place to relax. I only go to the cafeteria because Jenny and Angel started wondering where I go to when its lunch break."

"Oh. But you have nothing holding you back now, I guess." I said, staring at the box in my hands.

"Yeah", she mumbled, redirecting her gaze to the sky.

I got curious, so I opened the little blue box she gave me. Turns out, it was filled with all sorts of food. It had sushi, some curry and even a little bit of salad at the side. The little rice balls in the middle looked really appetizing, but what really caught my attention were the egg rolls. It looked amazing. "So, this is a bento." I mumbled, eye-raping the food.

"Yeah, you've never tried anything like that?" She asked, opening her own, which turned out to be filled with the same contents as mine.

"No. I always eat at the cafeteria." I said, taking the spoon that was taped to the side. Lucy had chopsticks. "Why do I have a spoon?"

"You don't look like a guy who knows how to use chopsticks." She said, swiftly scooping up a rice ball with her chopsticks.

"Can't argue with that." I said, as I went straight for the eggroll. Popping it in my mouth, I felt a rush of pure bliss overtake me, before I even started chewing. This shit tasted so damn _good. _She was a really good cook. For a nerd.

I finished my food in mere seconds, and Lucy was still eating. "Look at where my life has gotten." I suddenly blurted out, "I'm eating with a nerd in a restricted area at the school. I should be down there." I said, getting up, and looking down upon the students in the school yard. "I should be fucking down there…"

She stopped chewing, and closed her box. "Go." She said, getting up. "Go down there. And have fun."

"I can't." I simply said, and I could feel the 'why' even before she said it.

"Because, who's gonna keep you company?"

…

What the fuck did I just say?!

"I mean, it's not because of _that_, you're just a nerd, you're used to being lonely. But I can't go down there because there's nobody to sit with in the cafeteria."

"Okay." She replied, "Then we'll stay here." She opened up her lunch again, and shoved her chopsticks in my hands. "C'mon, I'm going to teach you how to use chopsticks!"

* * *

><p>Turns out, eating with chopsticks is not hart at all! I actually learned it in a few seconds. And, as a reward, Lucy let me eat her lunch. I win.<p>

While I was gulping down all that tasty shit, I watched her call somebody on her phone from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey Laxus."

I tensed up. There goes that name again. Who the fuck is this guy!?

"Yeah, It's Lucy."

Why is she even talking to him!?

"Listen, about today…"

Does she like him!? Maybe he likes her!

"I can't make it."

I swallowed down the last bits of food, watching her fiddle with her hair. "Yeah, I know I promised to go buy it with you, but maybe we could go tomorrow, before the party."

I blinked once, twice. Why was she cancelling?

"Okay, I'll see you at six, then. And, sorry again… yeah, okay, I got it… yes… okay… Bye."

She hung up, and leaned on the fence, her eyes immediately darting up to the sky.

"Dragneel, go home without me. I'll give you the key. Just try not to make a mess."

Huh?

"And where are you going, little miss perfect?"

"That's none of your business."

"I thought you cancelled your date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Suuuuuuuure"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"Then stop asking questions!"

"Fine!" I yelled, frustration overtaking me. "I'm going." I said, as I took the box my lunch was packed in. "Try not to be late for class miss perfect."

"Fuck you."

"Oh? Good girls don't say bad words."

"Yeah, well maybe good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught yet."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before I turned around and left just like that, without saying another word.

Was she hinting towards something?

Nah.

She's a nerd, and that's all there is to it.

* * *

><p>And I finally heard the bell ring, the students exiting the classroom in a rush. Everyone went past me, nobody said hi, nor bye. But I was expecting this. Sting and Loke brushed past me in the hallway, forgetting the friendship we had, because it was suddenly meaningless, our long friendship together was being overshadowed by the event of a single night.<p>

Gray wasn't here, and it was kind of hard sitting alone in class, watching other people socialize, and I have nobody to talk to.

A lot of people even yelled at me for being a jerk or something, but I paid no attention to it. But what really got on my nerves was when I was walking in the hall, and heard a student whisper "This is the guy who made a girl cry yesterday."

I don't know why that made me feel so mad… but I hated thinking about how I made Lucy cry.

But now, I was ready, my bag packed, and watching the students run out of the door. I turned around, and watched Lucy carefully arrange her backpack. I guess this was why she always stays last. She was finally ready, and we were the last two in the classroom.

She turned around, and smiled, "Were you waiting for me?"

"In your fucking dreams nerd." I spat out, walking away from her.

I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to feel.

I want to slap her hard, but at the same time I don't. Am I going soft!? Fuck.

* * *

><p>Lucy still isn't back yet, and it's been two hours.<p>

Where the fuck is she?

I pushed the thought of that idiot away, and decided to finally go visit my sister. It's really been a long time since I've done that, and I feel like I owe it to her to visit her a lot more than I actually do.

So, I took the keys, and left towards the hospital. Visiting hours would be over in just 30 minutes, so I quickened my pace.

By the time I reached her room panting, I only had about 20 minutes time with Wendy, before I'd have to leave her.

I suddenly started feeling really guilty. She's battling leukemia, and I act like I don't give a fuck. I don't even fucking think about how hard it must be for her to struggle for survival every single day, confined in the white walls of this prison, while I'm out there partying, and not caring about her. She's in a _fucking coma _and I don't even visit her for crying out loud!

I pushed the door open, expecting to see her lying on the bed, but what I saw shocked me. Lucy was there too. She was sitting on one of the chairs next to Wendy's bed, and she looked like she was holding something. She didn't see me walk in, so she kept reading something.

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after, the end." She finished some tale I didn't know about, before setting the book down on the bedside table, still not noticing me. She was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up. "You need to wake up," She suddenly said, "Your mother and father are really worried for your safety. Your brother is sad, too. They miss you. And I want to meet you too. We would be great friends. We can play with dolls, and I can walk you to school. We would bake cookies, and watch cartoons…" I could hear her sniffle, "So I'm going to read to you every day until you wake up, you got that? You won't get rid of me that easily." I could hear her sniffle again, as she tried to laugh. "So, um, sorry for dropping in like this… I just, um, wanted to come and see you, because your mother called me to ask about how your brother was doing, and she started talking about how you're at the hospital and… I was supposed to go gift shopping with my friend, since we have a birthday party on Saturday. So, he likes the birthday girl and I'm helping him pick out a gift. I cancelled our shopping so I could come and see how you're doing… I…" She stood up, ready to leave, "I… I'll tell your brother you said hi…"

I felt a rush of energy overtake my body, and I bolted out of the hospital room. I ran through the halls, pushing everybody out of my way as I dashed out of the door, running towards Lucy's place. That Laxus wasn't her boyfriend!? He was into another girl!? She was just helping him? And she cancelled? She cancelled just to meet my sister who she doesn't even know and read her a fucking story?! Is this girl a saint!?

I ran into the living room, and stopped.

Why did I run away? I could've stayed there.

I could've stayed and talked to Wendy.

I could've stayed and talked to Lucy.

I could've stayed ant held my sister's hand.

I could've stayed…

I buried my head into the pillow on the couch, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just finished listening to Ed Sheeran and messaging with my crush, I'm getting a new phone on Monday, I'm going out with my friends tonight, school is canceled for another 2 weeks, I finished two manga and an anime, and dad just brought pizza home. I'd say this is a pretty good day. Also, GO ANDY MURRAY! *cough* **

**Replies to some of your reviews:  
><strong> .79-**Aww, thanks a lot! I'm so happy being able to be your inspiration! **  
>Guest-<strong>I love that anime too, also, you have the next button now :3<strong>  
>FlyingDoll4-<strong>It's a traditional japanese lunch box they make in Japan. Google it to see images so you have the basic idea about it :) <strong>  
>OtakuLover43-<strong>Wow, I love long reviews like yours, thanks, I had an amazing time reading it.<strong>  
>S.R-<strong>Deaman Wonderland is a masterpiece. But, it depends on your preferences. If you like anime with a lot of gore and blood and organs all over the place, than you'll enjoy it. I love horror so I adore it! But if you don't like that stuff, then don't watch it. You will strongly dislike it<strong>. **THE OPENING KICKS ASS! *cough***

**Thanks for reading, please leave a lovely review! I'll update faster that way!**

**~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Some curiosity

07

**Weird**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has that 'weird' side, but it's up to them to show it or not.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

* * *

><p>"Dragneel, are you hungry?" I heard Lucy asked, as I had just woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs.<p>

Fuck yeah, today was Saturday! A gift to all students!

"What kind of a stupid question is that!?" I shouted back, liking the comfortable feeling of her t-shirt.

I was sitting at the table a few seconds later, watching her place my plate before me. The food looked like paradise.

"So, Dragneel, I'll be going out today." She said, before chewing some of the bacon.

"And I care… because?"

She rolled her eyes, placing the keys of the house before me. "Don't forget to lock the house, and your food is in the kitchen. And here's my number," she said, giving me a piece of paper with numbers written all over it, "if you need anything, call. But only if it's necessary, since I don't have a lot of free time."

I nodded, not really caring about the number that I'll probably never use, but silently cheering for the food she made me.

She finished a few minutes later, taking her bag, and leaving me all alone in her house. And I just thought of something. It would be nice to look around her room a bit, since I have at least a few hours till she gets back. Where was she going anyway? I thought the party was going to be at night? It's only 1PM.

I walked inside the frilly pink room with pink furniture, wondering where I should look around first. The drawers looked pretty tempting, so I decided to look there. I opened one of them, and found her jeans and shit. The next one was filled with socks, and the third one had all sorts of make up in there which she probably never even uses.

I opened the fourth one, peeking inside the pink wooden object.

…

Holy shit.

_Fuck. _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I was _not _supposed to open this drawer.

I'm not supposed to be looking at her bras.

I'm not supposed to take one out.

I'm not supposed to smell it, and _fuck _does it smell _good. _

But most of all, I'm not supposed to be _imagining _her wearing it because _damn _was it _huge. _

I'm also not supposed to take it downstairs, and I'm not supposed to _stuff it into my freaking backpack. _

I'm most certainly not supposed to _think _of taking it home with me on Tuesday.

And I'm definitely not supposed to _go back up _and peek in her _underwear drawer. _

I'm not supposed to _smell _her fucking _panties _because it's kind of making my jeans feel a wee bit too tight.

Curse my hormones.

This is _Lucy _I'm thinking about! Lucy! The idiotic know-it-all who _happens _to be hot. This is the girl who acts like a fucking angel all of the time, but she's just a damned moron with no sense of humor, or friends whatsoever.

…

I just remembered something! Nerds like her write shit in weird notebooks right? What was it called again… oh yes, a dicany! Er, dinacy. Dynasty? Um, dirany. Deviny? Demy? Fuck it. I'll just call it diarrhea.

I lifted up her pillow.

Bingo.

It was a grayish notebook with thick covers, which had the word "Diary" written on it.

Oh, that's right! Diary!

I opened it somewhere in the middle, and started reading. I don't know why I was interested in a nerd's diary which was probably as boring as waiting for a game to download. But eh, I had nothing better to do, so why not?

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a boring day.  
>I got an A in my history exam, and I also passed my biology test.<br>Lunch time was the same as usual, I sat with Angel and Jenny again.  
>I should probably stop hanging out with them, but I don't have any other friends, so I guess fake ones will do.<br>Jenny told me that my hair was a mess, and I guess she was right. I always have the ugliest hair.  
>Angel copied my math homework, but I'm used to it already.<br>That's basically it. _

_Signed,  
>Lucy."<em>

If all of her entries are as boring as this one, I'd rather go watch paint dry.

I flipped to the next page, and started reading.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day in the world!  
>First of all, my goldfish died.<br>His name was Haru, because of the anime Free.  
>Haru was a little picky with his food, and I always fed him the green special fish food.<br>I really miss him, since he always keeps me company, and I like watching him swim when I can't fall asleep at night.  
>Also, I bumped into a guy in the hallways.<br>His name was Natsu, I think.  
>He's such a jerk! I heard all of the girls talk about how they loved him.<br>One day, he's going to be humiliated, and everyone will hate him!_

_Signed,  
>Lucy."<em>

THE FUCK!?

Is she a fortune teller or some shit!?

Maybe she wrote something else about me!

I quickly scanned the next pages until I found my name on one, and started reading. This one is from three weeks ago!

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a weird day.  
>Mom and dad are going on another business trip in three weeks.<br>Too bad, they never get to spend time with me!  
>But, I also met a guy called Gray, since I tripped in front of him, and he helped me pick up the notebooks that fell out of my hands. He's so sweet!<br>I wonder if he's popular with the girls…  
>But then, that idiot Natsu showed up. Turns out he's Gray's friend.<br>Natsu called me a nerd in front of everyone, and they all laughed.  
>I hate him.<br>Why does he always do this!?  
>I've never done anything to him!<br>He should just leave me alone!  
>I wish there were more polite people in this world, like Gray!<em>

_Signed,  
>Lucy"<em>

Hold the fuck up. Does she like that idiot!? What's he got that I don't?

Calm down Natsu. Listen to yourself!

Okay, I decided I've had enough nerd madness for one day, so I slammed the notebook shut, and hid it back under her pillow.

* * *

><p>Lucy came back an hour later, and I noticed she was holding a book in her hands. I squinted my eyes enough so I could read the title from afar, and it read "Book of fairy tales". Was she into that childish shit?<p>

Wait.

Maybe it's for Wendy!?

She _did _say she was going to read to her every day, and she had been gone for an awfully long time, so that must be it! But I still don't get why she cares so much!? Wendy's not her sister, she's mine!

Which reminds me, I still haven't properly been to see her.

I'll probably go tomorrow, right after Lucy leaves to go visit her too. I'll show up a few minutes later.

Yeah.

That'll scare the fuck out of her.

"Dragneel, I'm making spaghetti, want some?" She asked, as she was already in the kitchen. How did she even know how to cook? Well, she did mention in her diary thing that her parents are often not at home, so I guess that leaves her the only cook.

"Yeah." I said, shoving my face in the pillow on her couch. "This place is so boring~!"

"Well, why don't you go out?" She mocked me, because she knew Gray was still sick, and I had nobody else to go out with.

"Fuck you." I cursed, an idea suddenly popping into my mind.

"Hey nerd, who's going at your party tonight? Anyone I know?"

"First of all, it's not _my _party, and second of all, you don't know anybody."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

And suddenly, the humming coming from the kitchen stopped. "Oh no you don't! You are _not, _and I repeat, _NOT _going to the party!"

"I don't need your fucking permission bitch! I can go if I want!" I yelled, watching her stir the spaghetti in an abnormal speed.

"I don't want you ruining one of the rare chances I get to actually go out and have fun!"

"Who says I'll ruin it? For all you know, I could make it even better!" I shouted, jumping up from the couch as I walked into the kitchen.

"In your dreams Dragneel! The only thing you could make better is _my life _by going home!"

"You're the one who made me stay here in the first place!"

"Well I'm highly regretting ever helping you out in the first place!" She yelled, her face growing angrier by the second.

"Fuck that, I can't stay here while you go and party!" I shouted, moving in on her.

She slammed the wooden spoon on the counter, the spaghetti long forgotten, "Oh shut the fuck up Dragneel! You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

"Well I never asked for your stupid help!"

"But I helped you anyway!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Ugh!" She yelled, stomping her foot in frustration, "We're arguing like a married couple!"

I was at the end of my nerves, as I slammed my hand in the wall behind her, trapping her between me and the wall. "Like a married couple, huh?" I breathed in her ear, watching her cheeks redden.

"W-w-what!?" She stuttered, her flushed expression worsening by the second.

"Well, if were a married couple, I guess there's no other choice."

Her eyes showed the horror she felt.

"You have to kiss me now."

"S-says who!?"

I watched her squirm in place, her blush deepening.

And then, I pulled away in an instant, my loud laughter erupting in a flash, filling the entire room.

I watched her confused expression stare down upon me, as I was rolling down on the floor, laughing my ass off. "Stupid nerd! Did you honestly think I'd let an idiot like you kiss me? Sorry, but I don't plan on catching ebola anytime soon."

I saw tears pool up in the corner of her eyes, as she let out soft and shaky breaths.

I jumped to my feet, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"I… I…" She mumbled, a single teardrop cascading down her cheek. She turned to the stove, stirring the spaghetti, before putting some of it in a plate. She set the plate on the table, and turned away from me. I could still see her tears though. "Sorry if I overcooked them." She said shakily, before walking out of the kitchen.

What did I do?

What the fuck did I do?

Oh well, at least I got my food.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed since that incident, and Lucy was still in her room. She didn't come out to eat lunch, and it was already 6PM. I thought she needed to meet up with that Laxus guy right now.<p>

And, right on cue, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and saw an athletic looking guy who was probably around the age of 20, with blonde hair, expensive looking clothes, and a lightning-shaped scar running down the skin of his right eye.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep.

"Natsu."

He cracked his knuckles. I guess this was not the answer he wanted.

"I'm uh, Lucy's relative." I used her line, scratching the back of my neck.

"You'd better be." He said roughly, "Go get her. We need to get going."

"S-sure." I said, leaving him to stand in front of the house, as I walked up the stairs, and stood in front of Lucy's room. I knocked on the door, and when she didn't reply, I said "The friend of yours is waiting downstairs."

"Go away." I heard her shout.

"I said, a friend of yours is waiting for you downstairs."

"I'm not going." I heard her mumble.

"Fuck, Heartifilia, stop being such a whiny bitch and dress up." I said, slamming the door open. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees as she stared out of the window. I noticed she had been crying by the puffy red eyes, and the tear stained on her cheeks.

She looked like she didn't care that I barged into her room, and instead, she just got up, and took a black dress out of her wardrobe, walking into the bathroom, to change.

She was out a few moments later, and _damn. _I'm not going to comment on how she looked like in that dress.

She opened up that make up drawer from before, and put some of the things on her face. I don't know what she did with those tubes and shit, but she looked like she was never crying at all. She didn't say a word to me, and instead, took her keys and bag, and just walked out of the house, like I wasn't even there.

I guess I deserved that one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally have time to upload, even though it's only been four days since my last update. **

**Also, I haven't updated 'She will be loved' because I'm writing the last chapter, and I intend to make it really long. **

**'How to save a live' is also undergoing a writing process, since I'm adding a new character to the story, and having a hard time writing the background info and everything, before I can proceed. Because, a major timeskip will be happening.**

**One more thing, _please vote on the poll posted on my profile. _The story with the most votes gets to be written first. I'm doing this because I want your opinions, as well as I'm already going to finish one of my ongoing stories, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **

**~With Keys, through Flames! Aye!~ **

**p.s.(thank you everyone who said that they liked my catchphrase) **

**p.p.s.(yes, the 5sos reference was totally intentional)**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Sister Complex

08

**Happiness **

* * *

><p><em>We always have happiness in the pit of our souls, it just takes someone to awaken it. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span>

* * *

><p>It's three AM. Fucking three AM.<p>

Where the actual fuck _is _she!? She was supposed to be back here ages ago! I mean, it's not healthy to stay out so fucking late, and I need to go to sleep! I'm so fucking tired, but the second my eyes close, I start thinking about how they may have drugged her again, or how someone might force a kiss on her or _worse… _if I knew the address of that party, I'd be damned if I didn't went there and fucking _carried_ her back here.

Suddenly, I heard the door being unlocked, and my eyes darted in its direction, as I watched little miss perfect close the door, before leaving her purse on the table.

"You're late." I said.

"You're not my father."

"I was worried."

"Don't lie to me."

"You should've called. I would have picked you up."

"I know you'd never do that."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

I stared at her.

She was right. Even if she did call, I'd never go pick her up. Well, it depends on what time it is…

She took of her coat and _fuck, _the air's getting a little more suffocating.

"So, how was the party?"

"Good."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone do anything to you?"

"No."

"Did your friend get the girl?"

"Yes."

"…" I was running out of things to ask her, and she just kept shutting me up with every response she gave.

"Was the music go—"

"You don't have to talk to me just so I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow. I'll do it without you trying to be friendly."

Ouch.

I watched her go to the kitchen, and she was back in a few minutes, holding a cup of milk. Does she always drink milk before she goes to bed? I guess so.

"Tomorrow's Sunday." She suddenly stated, and I looked at her in confusion. So what? "You have only two more days here. Then, you'll be free, and you'll never have to talk to me again. I gave the project, we'll get out grades on Monday."

She was right.

I only have two days.

But that somehow made me feel weird. I don't know what kind of weird. It was just… weird. I wasn't sad that I'd be leaving, but I wasn't thrilled either.

"Good night." She said, in a tone that showed no emotion at all, before she went up to her room. No, that wasn't evil at all.

"Sleep tight…" I mumbled after she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open, and I had to hold my hand to her mouth, so she doesn't scream and frighten the neighbors. I saw panic in her eyes, and she started squirming beneath me. I am an evil genius.<p>

Okay, maybe this was not the best idea I ever had. Maybe I wasn't supposed to wake up first, and climb on top of her, sit on her stomach and hold her mouth shut with my hand. But eh, I had my reasons.

"Hey Heartifi—" I stopped myself, "_—Lucy," _It was the first time I ever voiced her name out loud, even though I called her that in my head nonstop. It sounded a bit weird now that I actually said it, and I kind of felt different. "Are you still mad at me?"

She furiously nodded her head up and down, my hand still glued to her mouth.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. You stop being mad at me, and I get off of you gently, and leave you be. Or, you keep being mad at me, but I get to rape you." I saw her eyes widen in fear, and she started shaking her head.

I had already pinned her arms down with my free hand, and there was nothing she could do.

"So, if you want to stop being mad at me, you have to nod, but if you want to stay mad at me, shake your head, and I'll have some fun. Okay?" She immediately nodded her head in terror. "Good choice. Oh, one more thing. You have to promise that you won't scream when I let go. Okay?" she nodded again.

I released my hold on her hands, and freed her mouth. She gasped for air, coughing.

A moment of sheer silence passed, as she was trying to catch her breath.

"O..kay… I'm… not mad… just… get off." She said, in between pants.

"Okay." I said, not moving an inch.

"I thought you said you'd get off!"

"I never said I'd do it right away."

I watched her blush scarlet, as she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"What?" I asked, "Is little Lucy afraid of big strong Natsu?"

The face she had on was priceless, and her blush just kept spreading. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You know I'm twice as strong as you, right? You're good at physics. You should know that when it comes to strength, there's nothing you can do if I decided to have my way with you." She swallowed, _hard. _

"So, I just wanted to ask. What were you thinking when you just let a 17 year old teenage boy into your house, and let him stay for a few days?"

She started at me, "I didn't think you'd be interested in me, so you wouldn't try anything."

"You got that right. I may not be interested in you, but I _am _a guy after all. Even if I wasn't interested then, I could start being interested _now._"

"N-no!" She shouted, "There's no way—"

"—Oh, but there is." I said, smirking down upon her flushed face.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before I finally got up, and stretched.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, now sitting on her bed, watching me carefully.

Why _did _I do that?

I have no fucking idea.

I just got up feeling a bit bored, and she looked like she'd be comfortable to lie on, and I just got into her bed without thinking, and before I even know it I was sitting on top of her, and my thoughts were kind of weird and—

"I just wanted to see your expression."

She sat there for a while, probably going over what just happened.

"Also," I spoke up, catching her attention, "I want to sleep here from now on. The couch down there is really uncomfortable. My back hurts like hell."

"O-okay. I'll sleep downstairs then." She said, staring out the door.

"Or you could just sleep in your parents' bedroom." I suggested, watching her shake her head.

"I never go there. I always want to keep their bedroom clean and untouched for when they come back."

"You'll be having some serious back problems if you sleep downstairs." I said, "You can just sleep here with me. I mean, I don't see the problem."

Her face turned beat red again, and she jumped out of bed, "I need a cup of coffee," she mumbled, before going downstairs.

Ha. Turns out the nerd is pretty fun to tease.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dragneel, can we eat some cornflakes or something, because I'm really not in the mood for cooking." I heard Lucy say, as I was in the living room, chatting with Gray from her laptop. I was explaining the situation I was in, since he deserved to know what was going on.<p>

"Uh yeah, sure." I replied, too busy with typing.

She fiddled with some bowls and boxes in the kitchen, and breakfast was served in a matter of seconds. I took the laptop with me in the kitchen, and logged out. She saw that I was finished, so she logged in herself. As we were eating, she sat next to me, so it was pretty easy to watch over what she was doing. I noticed that she just got a new message.

… Lisanna?

Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion, as she opened the message that read:

Lisanna: hi

I watched her stare at the computer screen for a while, before her fingers started moving on the keyboard.

Lucy: hi

Why was Lisanna writing to Lucy? They didn't even know each other.

Lisanna: how r u

Lucy: good. U?

Lisanna: good

I watched Lucy scratch the back of her neck, narrowing her eyes at the screen. And I was confused too.

Lisanna: so…

Lucy: so?

Lisanna: I saw ur comment

Lucy: ?

Lisanna: the one on Jenny's pic of Natsu

Lucy: oh

Lisanna: why did u take his side

Lucy: I didn't. I just said what I thought was right. I didn't say Natsu was right, I just said that everyone has a bad picture

Lisanna: uh huh

Lucy: .

Lisanna: but still, don't talk to him. He's not who you think he is

I sensed Lucy tense up, as she read those few words.

Lisanna: u should stay away from him

Lucy: why

Lisanna: well, he's immature and awful towards girls. He kisses hem just for fun.

Lucy: omg

I guess she forgot that I was in the room, and that I could read everything, since she paid no attention to me, and instead focused on the chat.

Lisanna: yeah. I even heard he made a girl cry

Lucy: …

Lisanna: he called her stupid or something in front of everyone, and she started crying.

Lucy: oh…

I felt a lump in my throat, and I thought it was just the cornflakes I was eating, but when I tried to swallow, it didn't go away.

Lisanna: im with jenny now

Lucy: …

Lisanna: wanna come? It'll be fun

Lucy: Jenny hates me

Lisanna: no look she apologized

Lucy: rly?

Lisanna: yes. So, y don't u come? We can have a party. Just us girls.

Lucy: um

Lisanna: Why don't we wait for u at Starbucks?

Lucy: I'll see if I can make it

Lisanna: gr8 bye bye

Lucy: um bye

No. I didn't need this. I couldn't let this happen! I can't just let them take away one of the rare people that are on my side! What if they say something bad to her?! She'll kick me out immediately!

"Dragneel, I'll be going out for a while." I heard her say, as I snapped out of my rant, just to watch her take her purse and unlock the door.

"Hey ner—_Lucy, _wait!" I yelled, running up to her.

"What is it Dragneel?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't mad anymore. You can call me Natsu." I tried changing the subject.

"I'll call you anything I want. Now leave me be. You have some lasagna in the fridge, put it in the microwave on 2-5 minutes to defrost, and it will be as good as it had been freshly cooked."

"Lucy wait!" I yelled out, watching her walk out of the door.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"Uh, can I come?" I blurted out.

"Dragneel look, I really don't have time to argue with you, so I'm just going to say it straight: I _don't _want you to come with me."

I watched her leave, awkwardly standing in front of the door.

I spent the next hour just loafing around, since I didn't really have an appetite which was odd. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to finally go and properly visit my sister, and ask how she's been doing. It's Sunday so mom might be there too, but I didn't give a fuck about that. I just needed something to do before Lucy gets back from a tea party with the enemies. I really need to make her trust me more. She might get ideas. I need to start respecting her more, and helping her around the house and shit, because if I lose her to them, I'm finished.

The lady at the hospital recognized me, since she was the same one from when I barged in and she ordered security to kick me out. But, she didn't say a word though, and just let me go to wherever I first intended.

Closing in on the door, I heard voices coming from inside. Fuck. Mom's here.

…

Wait… this sounds like…

No. It's not her.

She's at Starbucks with those idiots. It's not Lucy. That's not her voice you're hearing. That's not a story she's reading, and that's not Wendy's voice who's talking along with her.

I've gone mad.

I'm hearing voices!

Well, I'm already at the hospital, so I just needed to find the therapy room, right?

Pushing the door open, I almost cried when I saw my precious little Wendy sitting on the bed, with her back against the pillows, and her eyes opened.

She was awake.

She wasn't in a coma.

She was okay…

I slowly closed in, watching Lucy read something, but my mind was too occupied to process what she was talking about. The only thing I heard was the faint "Natsu-nii-san!"

I looked at Wendy, and she was smiling brightly. Lucy turned around, letting out a cry of surprise, as she fell out of the chair. Wendy laughed, before looking at me again.

"Hi Natsu-nii!"

I crushed her in a tight hug, burying my face in her hair, so that she couldn't see me cry. They could hear my shaky breathing though, but once upon a time Natsu didn't give a fuck! She was alive and well and not in a fucking coma!

I pulled away, staring at every strand of hair on her head, every smile, every expression. She was back. My little sister was back.

I heard Lucy sniffle, and when I turned around, she had this huge smile plastered on her face, with teary eyes, and she was backing away slowly, probably intending to leave us alone for a while or something.

"I'll go talk to the doctor, and ask about how she's doing." She said, leaving.

I sat down on one of the two chairs next to her bed, and Wendy was happily smiling at me.

"She's very nice." She said.

"I know."

"And pretty."

"Yeah."

"And she can read great!"

"Yes, she can."

"She can cook well too! She brought me some of her food." Wendy lifted up a plate from her bedside table, and it was filled with traditional Japanese food.

"She cooks pretty well." I agreed.

"And she's so kind!"

"I know."

"I like her!" Wendy cheered.

"I know how you feel." I spoke unconsciously, and she giggled.

"When did you… wake up?" I asked, unsure if it was too soon to be talking about this.

"An hour ago, maybe. Everything was white, and I could hear somebody speak. It's been like that for a few days now. Every day, I would hear somebody's voice. I couldn't make out the words, so I didn't know what they were saying. But it made me feel safe, because there was somebody there. But when I woke up, I never imagined it to be someone I don't even know! I remember opening my eyes, and I could see the white sheets of the bed, the curtains move slightly from the summer breeze, and a girl sitting on a chair, holding a book. She looked like an angel that came to save me!"

I could imagine all that happening. Lucy had a knick for saving people.

"And then, I finally stated hearing her clearly! She was reading a story about a girl who loses her shoe at a ball, and the prince wants to find her, so he takes the shoe to every girl in the town, to see who can put it on! I stayed quiet for a while, because I wanted to hear the end of the story. And when I did, I spoke up. I said, 'hi', and she screamed. I guess I scared her. But she started crying a moment after that, and hugged me just like you did nii-san. I thought that maybe she was a nurse who works here, but when she told me that she's not a nurse, I was surprised!"

"Who did she say she was?" I asked.

"She said she was your friend."

I felt something warm in the pit of my stomach. She's a friend.

"I missed you. All of this time, I'd stopped visiting, and to think, a single story would make you wake up… I'm an idiot." I said, and I meant it.

"It's not your fault." Wendy smiled.

"Dragneel!" Lucy panted, running into the room, "I talked to the doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooh it's the flowers of moe~! **

**Hi guys, I'm alive, thanks for asking xD. **

**So how've you been? Have you been well lately? I was so immersed into Aura Kingdom that I forgot to eat like 7 times...**

**Oh wow i have to go and solve my 160 math equations. FUCK YOU X. GO FIND YOURSELF. **

***cough* ahem, next update will be faster, and please review to gimme support. Also, vote on the poll on my profile!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

**p.s.(would you guys hate me if i published a lemon?)**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Paying Back

09

**Indebted**

* * *

><p><em>When people help you in any way, you feel the need to help them back.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span>

* * *

><p>I swallowed hard, pressing my hands to my eyes. The chairs in the waiting room were uncomfortable. Lucy was sitting next to me, glancing towards me every now and then, with worry in her eyes. Why did she worry so much? Wendy was my sister after all. And she doesn't really have to be here with me; since i don't need her, or want her to be here. And also, isn't she mad about everything I said? Probably not, since she's strong and doesn't let stupid jokes like that get to her so easily. She's independent and doesn't care about people's opinions. Wait... I hate her for fuck's sake! Why am I talking like she's some sort of role model?<p>

Wait a minute... why do I even hate her?

UGH. Why am I thinking about this now?! It's because I have too much time on my hands.

I cursed the time for passing so slow.

"It's okay Dragneel." She repeated those few words she's been saying ever since the doctor took Wendy to the examination room. "They're just running a few tests to see if she's okay. You never know, she might be cured! I mean, the medications did help, and her waking up was the best possible sign there is! She might me better already! My cousin had leukemia, and she was cured in a year. There is hope." She assured me, but I still felt afraid. What if something happens? Wendy's organism is not as strong as other people's. She has collapsed many times in the past, and I've seen her struggle to breath. So who's to say that she's not dying? She might be... She might be...

"Look Dragne—" she stopped, and I could notice she was hesitating about something in her head, "—_Natsu, _she's going to be just fine!"

My name sounded so weird coming out of her mouth. It was a good weird though, and she looked like she really meant what she said.

"Who's with Wendy Dragneel?" I heard the doctor ask, as soon as he walked out of the room.

"Me!" I yelled.

"Us!" Lucy shouted, making me stare at her weirdly. That was a nice thing to say. UGH NATSU WHAT THE FUCK?

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Her expression was so… pure… like she really cared for a girl she only knew a few days.

"Well, to be honest," the doctor looked at his notes, shaking his head, before giving us a smile, "This is the best case of curing the acute type of leukemia I've ever witnessed."

I think my heart just stopped in anticipation, but hearing him say those words, and having Lucy jump in my hands in happiness, made my heart star working again, and I released the breath I never even knew I was holding.

"Woohoo!" Lucy shouted, as she took my wrist, and ran into the examination room, ignoring all the protests from the doctor. Wendy was sitting in a wheel chair, and waving at us, as we ran up to her, and both hugged her.

"She'll need a lot of rest to recover, so I think it'd be best if she stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, because we can provide the best care for her. Also," he looked me in the eye, "Keep a close eye on her, the illness is known to be able to return if the organism is weak enough."

"Nah! We'll keep her strong!" Lucy shouted, giving me all the hope I need, and she pushed her wheelchair back into the room she was sitting at. I followed close behind, watching the two girls chat with glee, as Lucy helped Wendy get back on the bed. Looks like Wendy has taken a liking to Lucy, huh? Why? She's just a nerd. A boring nerd. But I guess she can be nice sometimes. Well, _sometimes. _But those are really _really _rare times. I don't even remember the last time she... oh wait... she let me live with her. Is that considered nice?

I don't know, so I'll just say she can be _a little _nice _hardly ever. _

"Wendy!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice yell, as I turned around and came face-to-face with my parents. Mom and dad brushed past me, and hugged my sister so tight I thought she might explode. They were both crying.

"The doctor informed us." Dad answered my unspoken question.

"Is this Lucy!?" Mom asked, looking towards Heartfilia.

"Y-yes." Lucy replied, only to be crushed in a hug from my mother. "Oh thank you dear! You are a lifesaver! The doctor said your stories woke her up!"

"But, we still don't know the whole story." Dad informed, and they all sat down on the extra chairs I had to bring from the halls.

"Well," Lucy scratched the back of her neck, "I'm Natsu's friend from school. You know, we talked on the phone."

"But I thought your name was Cindy?" Mom asked, and Lucy paled.

"Ahaha, well um, Natsu sometimes calls me that because I remind him of uh, some singer Cindy, haha, so I guess I must've unconsciously said that through the phone." She nervously coughed, nudging me with her elbow to play along.

Mom's expression softened, "Oh, so you're that well-mannered girl I wanted to meet so badly!"

"Y-yes, and, when you told me about Wendy, I just wanted to come here and read her a book. I don't know why. So I kept coming every day, and eventually, she woke up."

"Oh dear, I don't know if I can ever repay you!"

"No, no it's okay! I don't need anything! I did it because I wanted to." She smiled. What a fake smile.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Mom asked, and I started choking on my own spit.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Uh, well, we broke up."

But instead of mom frowning and saying something like 'oh, sorry to hear that', she just grinned and asked, "So, you're single now? You hear that, Natsu?"

Both me and Lucy flushed at the thought, and I could hear Wendy's giggles in the background.

"So, summer break starts on Tuesday, right?" Mom asked, and I silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"yeah!" Lucy yelled happily, and I agreed.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone started ringing, and she excused herself to go answer the call.

"So Natsu," mom started, "she's single."

"Gahh!" I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, not willing to keep on talking like this.

"You can come back anytime you want honey." She spoke up again, "I'm not mad at you, since Cin—_Lucy _explained the situation about your picture. I talked to your father too," dad nodded to confirm, "And you can come home now."

"I'll be back on Tuesday." I said, smiling at the thought of having two more nights of pure torture on my hands.

Wendy looked confused about what we were talking, but she didn't ask.

Lucy was back a few moments later, she said that she talked with her friend, something about their summer vacation or some shit. We decided to leave mom and dad with Wendy, since they needed to catch up, so we just went straight home.

"Maaan I'm exhausted!" Lucy yelled, plopping herself on the couch.

"Me too!" I shouted, stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night." She mumbled into the pillow on the couch, and I went upstairs. Did I feel guilty for making her sleep on the couch? Nah.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" I heard my name being called, and I immediately jumped up on the bed. "We're going to be late!"<p>

I didn't even bother to look at the time, so I put on my uniform in a flash, asked Lucy to tie the tie for me, picked up the bento that was left for me on the kitchen counter, took my backpack, and walked out of the house. I waved at Lucy, before running in front of her, because I still don't want to be seen walking with her.

"Later." I shouted, not turning around to look at what expression she'd make.

Today was the last day of school.

I'll finally get to say goodbye and good fucking riddance to every single one of those bitches who talk behind my fucking back and just act like they know shit when they actually know nothing.

The classroom was packed with shitty people talking about their shitty lives to their shitty friends with their shitty smiles.

Everybody stared at me as I walked to my seat, but I didn't let that bother me, so instead, I just rolled my eyes, and sat down, watching Lucy enter the room, and go to her own seat. I noticed she was blushing, and wondered why.

Sting walked in a minute later, with an annoying smirk on his face. He winked in Lucy's direction, and I saw her giggle.

HOLD THE FUCK UP.

What was that?

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was standing in front of Sting, as I clutched the tie he was wearing, pulling him up, and making him follow me out the classroom, where I slammed his back against the lockers. "Listen up brat" I hissed, watching his eyes widen in surprise, "If you lay a finger on her, I'll skin you alive."

I let go of him, as he slid down the lockers, the expression of pure horror on his face.

What the fuck did I just do!?

I noticed that all of the other students were in their classrooms, so nobody saw that. I just turned around, and walked back into our classroom, Sting coming in a few minutes later.

Lucy was talking with a guy who was sitting behind her. Since when is she so talkative?

I suddenly found myself standing in front of the person who was sitting next to Lucy, "_Move._" I spat out, watching the girl stumble to her feet, before taking her books, and sitting at my old desk. I sat down next to Lucy, not saying a single word. The others stared at me for a while, before going back to their usual chatter.

"Good day class," Bisca-sensei shouted, as she walked in through the door. She talked about how we finally get to enjoy the summer break that's starting tomorrow. "I can't wait! But anyway, we need to get down to our last bits of business. I graded your projects, and this final project will count for 70% of your final grade." Some of the students groaned.

"And—of course—the best project was the one Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel did. Congratulations on the 100 points students." I grinned, happy that I'd be having an A in History.

Lucy's face showed no emotion however. Probably because she was used to getting As in everything she does and every project she completes perfectly.

"Hey, Lucy" I heard the guy sitting behind her speak again. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Where are you going on summer vacation?"

"I'll be going at the Sakura Resort on Wednesday."

"This Wednesday? Wow!"

"Yeah! My friend from middle school is going there, too! It'll be a blast!"

I stayed silent for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. We were both alone. She was looking for her bento, while I was just staring at her. The others already left for the cafeteria, and I watched her zip her backpack shut.<p>

"Don't." I said, the moment she was about to leave the classroom. So, she just closed the door, and turned around.

"What did Sting say to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "He just said I looked cute in my uniform."

"Well you don't." I replied, walking out of the classroom, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>Why did Sting say that? I was thinking on the matter while the other students entered the room. And why did I care? Why did I even sit next to her? Ugh. What is happening to me!?<p>

"Natsu." I heard the voice of the guy I was just thinking about call my name, as I turned around, facing that ridiculous blond head of his. What did he want?

"What is it? Did I not make myself clear back then?" I asked.

"N-no, it's just… you're kind of ruining my chances here." He said, as I stared at him in confusion. What chances? "I mean," He continued, "I kind of… um… like Heartfilia."

…

w-w-what?

"And um, I thought that I could get closer to her, so I'm also going to go to that resort on Wednesday… and you're not helping. I mean, we hate each other. I know that. But, the thing is, you hate Heartfilia."

"So what if I hate Lucy?"

"Oh? You're calling her by her first name now?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no. But, listen, you don't even care about her. And I started seeing her differently. I think I might actually grow to love this girl. So, stay out of my way."

"Listen here jerk, I don't care about your stupid plans, and I couldn't give less of a shit about what you plan to do with your worthless life, but listen here, and listen _good. _If you so much as _touch _Lucy, I'll personally send you to your grave. I mean, the fuck? Since when? If I remember correctly, you talked shit about her with me."

"Since when do you care so much!?" He suddenly yelled, "You didn't give a crap about her! She was nothing to you! She was just another stupid nerd that you hated from the bottom of your heart! So why the fuck are you trying to act as some sort of hero now?! I'm not doing anything bad! And, if memory serves me right, _you're the one who made her cry!"_

…

Yes.

I know that.

I fucking know that.

"Listen brat," I spat out, clutching the front of Sting's shirt. "Find another bitch to mess with. Because, if I see a hair out of place on her head, you'll be unable to have children."

He watched me pant with anger, before I released him, and he scratched his head.

"All I'm saying is… why did you start caring so much all of a sudden?"

"It's not caring. It's repaying my debts."

he raised his eyebrow, "Debts?"

"It doesn't concern you. It's something between me and her. I owe her for a lot of things, and I fucking hate owing people. So, I'll just repay her by making sure perverted idiots like you stay our of her way."

"So, you're saying you'll protect her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But... why?" He desperately looked around, "I don't get it! I don't fucking get it!"

"And you don't fucking have to!" I yelled, full-blown angry, "You don't have to get everything, Sting! I've been an ass towards her, and I'll keep being an ass towards her. My attitude won't change. But, I'll just have to protect her from other people like you! Other people like _me!" _I stopped my rant, to take a deep breath and calm down, "Just fuck off, and I won't touch you."

He rolled his eyes, before leaving me alone in the hallways. It's a good thing I left her alone in the classroom, or else she might have met him before I did.

Damn it, why did I overreact like that!?

Ugh, I'd better head back to our last class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MY BABIES! I LOVE ALL OF YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE WHO ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! **

***cough* so anyways, I just wanted to say that I want to hug you all. **

**Also, this was everything I had time to write, because I deleted the chapter I wanted to post :'( **

**But let's think happy thoughts! **

**I aced chemistry yesterday, and i _slayed _in physics today. I usually hate these subjects, but wow, i actually managed to solve some equations and stuff. **

**Thanks for your amazing support though my tough period, and sorry for bitching like a second grader. **

**I love you the most in the world!**

**I can always count on my readers!**

**~ With Keys, through flames! Ayeeeee! ~ **

**(overly happy ayeeee^)**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions

10

**Insecure**

* * *

><p><em>At times, we just don't know what those feelings inside of us really are...<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span>

* * *

><p>FINALLY!<p>

NO MORE OF THIS ROTTEN HELLHOLE THAT THEY CALL SCHOOL!

I AM FREE!

I AM—

"Natsu, my friends want to come over."

"Shut it you!"

I AM FREE!

I AM—

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion, looking over to the blonde girl making something in the kitchen. This was supposed to be our last night together, and I'm leaving this house tomorrow, so I thought for sure that we'd be alone or some shit. But, I guess she's having guests over, not like I care. That's even better, I won't have to talk to her! "What friends, nerd?"

I could hear her groan, "I do have friends. It's just that most of them are college students and they don't have so much free time for us to hang out together." I watched her stir something in a big bowl, "I also have a friend I used to go to middle school with, but she doesn't go to the same high school with us, and her school starts at different times. So, we can't hang out much during school days either."

To be honest, all I heard was 'blah, blah, friends, blah, I'm probably making a cake, blah blah, come and try it, blah'.

I walked over to her, watching her smell the brown substance in the bowl. My instincts tell me it's… "Is that chocolate?" I asked, watching her move away from me with the bowl, "Yeah, but you can't have any. I'm making brownies, so I don't need you eating the ingredients."

"Pshh, I won't eat the ingredi—GIVE ME THAT!"

She rolled her eyes, leaving the bowl on the counter, so she could read the recipe, and prepare the other ingredients. Ha. Perfect time to snatch the—

"If you so much as _look _at the chocolate mix, I'll eat all of the brownies myself."

Nice counterattack.

We suddenly heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing, and she told me to go open the door. "Wait, what am I supposed to say about myself?"

"You're my cousin, don't sweat it." She said, like she's been thinking about this for a while now. I guess she was right. I mean, what they don't know won't hurt them right? … wait a minute. I don't even know these people! What if they turn out to be some popular jerks that know me or some shit? Nah. They'll probably be boring people. Really, really boring people.

I opened the door, curious to see who's standing behind it. And wow. Like, wow. A genuine 'wow' moment. I can keep thinking 'wow' all over again, because honestly… just… wow...

...wow.

There were five people all in all.

A girl with white long hair, and sparkly blue eyes, which reminded me of Lisanna a lot, stood right next to the blonde tall guy I met earlier, who took Lucy out to that party or something. Laxus, I think. So, since the girl was holding his hand, she was probably the one he was trying to get, huh? Guess the plan really worked.

There was a guy with black spiky hair, and like, weird eyes that look like he can see through your soul, and your browser history, which made me feel a little bit uneasy. He had these weird piercings all over his face and like, he looked like he just broke out of prison and was on his way to the jewelry store to kill a man and take his shit.

A little girl with blue hair was holding his hand, which made the confusion even bigger. Like, were they dating or some shit? Why the fuck was a puny flat-chested girl like her going out with that thug-like dude? Ah nature, you really are filled with wonders.

And the last girl had brown hair, and wobbled from side to side. It looked like her legs barely stood still, while she laughed uncontrollably while holding a bottle of wine. I've been at enough parties to know this girl was drunk. Did Lucy hand out with these sorts of people?

And she was so well behaved at school? Which was like a cover up? Or maybe she was like, high the whole time and acted like a nerd. Duuuuuuude… OH maybe she's a robot sent from the illuminati to spy on me and take me to them… so they wanted me all along... CONSPIRACY!

"Um? Is Lucy here?" The white haired Lisanna-lookalike snapped me out of my thoughts, as I stepped to the side to let them enter, "Uh yeah, she's in the kitchen."

"Ooh Lucy, honey, you didn't tell ol' Cana about this hottie!" The brown haired drunk girl yelled out, giving me a onceover. "What have you been doing while I was out getting drunk? Tsk, tsk."

"I'm her uh, cousin." I said nervously, and the blonde guy shot me a look.

"yeah, right," The one with the piercings laughed, as the blue haired girl didn't say anything, but I could see it in their eyes that they really believed me. They all took off their coats and shoes, and we entered the living room.

"It's about time, I was getting worried." Lucy said, as she approached and hugged all of them one by one. They greeted her, and sat down on the couch and armchairs. I followed Lucy to the kitchen, leaving the others alone for a while.

"Uh, what the fuck? I thought you didn't have friends! And knowing that you _did_ have friends was enough of a shock as it is! It didn't have to be some weird badass-looking people who don't even know who I am! What is going on? What is your real identity? Did you join the illuminati? I'm surprised they'd let a nerd like you join."

"Natsu, chill." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not as nerdy as you think I am. I mean, yes, I study a lot, but I just do it because I want to get into a good college, and I need perfect grades for that. But that has no effect on my social life whatsoever. I allow myself to be part of such people's circles since I too am not always into studying, as do I want to be a part of social interactions involving people born on a birth year close to my own!"

I couldn't keep my laughter in, "The way you said it just proves you're a nerd!"

She blushed, leaving her mouth agape.

"I can't believe you let your inner nerd spill out like that, you idiot!" I continued laughing as I walked back into the living room, and sat on one of the armchairs surrounding the coffee table in the middle of the large living room. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I introduced myself, ready to make some new friends and probably steal them from Lucy once they realize how cool I am. "So, you guys are in college?"

"Not all of us," The Lisanna double replied, pointing towards Piercing-face and nerdy bluenette, "Those two are still in High School. Laxus, Cana and I are in College." She smiled politely, looking totally opposite of Lisanna's usual wicked smiles.

Lucy walked in a minute later, with drinks for everyone, "Introduction time! Natsu, this is Cana," she pointed towards the drunk girl in the armchair, "This is Gajeel," her finger landed on the piercing guy, "This is his girlfriend, Levy," said girl blushed and waved at me, "I think you've already met Laxus," the blonde guy just nodded in my direction, "and this is Mirajane," the white haired girl smiled again, "She's Lisanna's older sister."

The smile I prepared was swallowed down, along with all of my senses, as I processed that last sentence. She was Lisanna's older sister? Well that explains the looks but not the attitude! This girl looked super nice!

"So Lu," The quite one, Levy I think, finally spoke up, "How've you been? Did you finish reading that book I lent you?" Oh great, geek talk.

All aboard the nerd train. Choo choo!

"Oh yeah, it was amazing!" Lucy replied.

"Oh Lucy, you won't believe what happened to me the other day!" Lis—Mirajane shouted, the others looking at her, "I ran into this little kitten in a box just behind your school. I wanted to take it so badly, but Laxus is allergic." She sighed sadly.

"Boo fucking hoo," The drunk one—Cana—rolled her eyes, "at least you have a boyfriend", she shot a look at the giggling Levy.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not everyone needs a boyfriend like you do, Cana. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine just the way I am." Well it's not like she could get one even if she wanted to.

"Yeah Luce," Cana nodded in semi-understanding, "I get that, but imagine the perfect dude walking up to you. Don't cha want that?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment, "I guess if he had black hair and amazing blue eyes that I can fall in love with, I would reconsider. But he has to be handsome too."

"Ooh, handsome guys are the best!" Mirajane shouted.

"Well duh, I mean look at me." Laxus said, as we all laughed.

Wow, Lucy actually had some pretty normal friends, huh? They all look pretty okay for me, at least now. The girls are great in their weird ways, and the guys are cool too. One of them is even my age. I guess they're okay.

"I'm going to go get the brownies before they burn," Lucy laughed, getting up.

"I'll help." I said, watching her eye me in confusion.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" Gajeel shouted, and everyone laughed.

Once we entered the kitchen and I made sure the door was closed, Lucy gave me a look that said 'what do you want'.

"Damn, your friends are actually normal! I thought they'd be some random bored freaks you accidently found on the street when you had nobody to play with on a lazy Sunday afternoon!" I yelled enthusiastically, "They seem pretty cool."

"We're childhood friends." She responded, as she started taking out the brownies from the pan and placing them on a plate in an orderly fashion, "I've known them since forever. I mean, we practically grew up together. And I don't plan on losing them, so don't do anything stupid while they're here. Also, don't try to make my life hell while they're here."

I just rolled my eyes in boredom, not really having the time to waste on her.

"So, you won't mind if I talk to them?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>And that's how the rest of the night went. We had fun, talked a lot, played some video games, and Cana got drunk at least sixteen times since she got here. Levy and Gajeel disappeared somewhere in the middle of the party, but were back soon. It was okay, for a nerd party. They left not much after 2 Am, and it was just me and Lucy now. Though she was already asleep, and I had to walk them out.<p>

Stupid nerd, falling asleep in the middle of the party.

She had her back faced towards the couch, as she was leaning on it. I walked over to her laptop, just to chek if I had any new messages. I did. I had one from Gray, and another one from Sting.

Gray: Bro, I think Sting's into Lucy. I saw him stalk you guys after school yesterday. But I told him to stop, and he was embarrassed, so he just went straight home.

That's my Gray!

Ew. That sounded a bit… ew.

And the one from Sting: Don't ruin my chances on Wednesday.

Dude? The fuck does he even think I'm going to do? Follow her to the resort and make sure she doesn't fall in love with him? Like hell I will! I've got friends. Well, only Gray for now, but I might find new ones! I don't need Lucy anymore. After all, I've finished using her, and I'm leaving tomorrow. So, he can do whatever he wants now.

Speaking of that good for nothing nerd, why is she still sleeping like that? Leaning on the couch like that without a care in the world…

I walked over to her, sitting down on the couch, and staring into her face. She was peaceful. Like it was the safest place in the world, and nothing bad was ever going to happen. She gave off a calming aura, and it felt pleasant to watch her, which was weird, since I always felt irritated when I watched her.

I guess she can be kind of cute (not really) when she's sleeping because I can't hear any bullshit escape her mouth. She looks weird. Like she's anticipating something. Her mouth's a little open, and her eyes are closed. Wow, perfect time for a kiss—

Is what you thought I'd say?

Well no, I still don't want ebola or herpes or something. Whatever. I bet there's no one who would actually willingly kiss a _creature _like her.

But I feel sort of weird though. She pisses me off and I'm rude to her all the time, and then, in a few moments, I act nice. The fuck? I should just pick one already. Like, if I'm rude, I should be rude all the time, not just randomly act nice towards a girl I hate.

I pick rude of course.

But sometimes…

I guess I just act on my own, and I'm nice.

Fucking emotions, making me feel insecure. I just don't even know what's going on anymore. It must be the atoms or something.

I feel like she's the person I despise most, but at the same time… it's not like that. I don't know how to explain it. It's like she's messing with my brain. There's something telling me that I'm supposed to hate her, but in the first place, I don't even remember why I started hating her so much. Maybe if I did, I would hate her even more than I do now, but there's something wrong with me. I mean, I _do_ want to kill her, but _I don't_ want to kill her. Does that make any sense? I just want to wipe away her existence form the face of the earth, but I also want to talk with her and goof off.

The struggle is real.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

I leaned my head onto her shoulder, "I was supposed to sleep on the couch, stupid," I whispered, closing my eyes, and letting myself drift off into a dream.

This was our last night together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy there guys! It's been 5 days ( i think ) and I've been seriously busy with my school. I have to read a lot of books and stuff, and my teacher wants me to go to a Chemistry competition, which I highly doubt I'll win. But I have an upcoming English competition in Italy ( if i get past the first round in my county ) so i got that going for me, which is nice. **

**Also, thanks a lot for helping me out by writing those amazing reviews that I just love to read. you guys always manage to make me smile, no matter the situation. **

**I've been great in case someone cares, and I love all of you!**

**Please vote on the pole on my profile! **

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Problems

11

**Indecisive**

* * *

><p><em>Choosing between two things is not easy, especially if you don't know what you want. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:<span>

* * *

><p>I know that I hate her. I am certain of it. However, opening my eyes, just to wake up to the sweet comfort of lying my head on her shoulder on the couch, wasn't a bad feeling. If it had been a few days before, I'm sure I'd push her away as soon as possible, but I wasn't doing a thing now. Why? Probably because I'm comfortable. Yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with her. This could be any other girl that I'd rest my head upon, it doesn't have to be her. Yes. It's like that.<p>

Why isn't she awake yet? What would she think if she saw me like this? She'd probably be mad. But I'm too tired to deal with things like that right now. After all, I'd just woken up _in the middle of the night_, and it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. I'm bored, but I don't want to go get the laptop and move from my spot. I'm thirsty, but I'll endure it till the morning. I feel like doing anything, but moving from this spot was impossible. I wonder why…

And then, cutting away my random thoughts, was the thing I almost forgot.

My departure.

I'd have to leave this house tomorrow, and go back to my original home, with my mother, father, and Wendy—in case she's returned. But I don't think so. Anyhow, I'll have to leave this place behind, and continue my previous lifestyle. I'm afraid to say it, but I've grown accustomed to this kind of life. I've grown used to not having any strict rules like I do at home. It's cool to be your own boss, and I really like it. So, tomorrow everything goes back to normal I guess. Yeah.

It's not like I'll miss her. I'll just miss this house. Yeah, this has nothing to do with Lucy. It's just because I like living the free life.

But, I've been pushing all the finances to her, and she's been paying for everything we ever ate since I came to live here, and when I think about my appetite, she must've paid a lot of money. How did she even have so much? Was she secretly a billionaire?

I just decided that I would pay her back someday, somehow.

"mm…" I turned to look at her, and she stirred in her sleep. Maybe I woke her up? But she calmed down, and smiled. I wonder what nerds like her dream about. Maybe she's dreaming about how awesome I am. Yeah, I'm totally sure that's what she's dreaming about. Oh well, it's not like I can blame her. I mean, come on, I'm irresistible.

"hmm, 3 months…" she mumbled, and I curiously stared at her. Three months? What's going to happen in three months? Oh well, we'd probably stop talking until then. It's not like we're friends. Are we? Yeah, I guess so.

I suddenly heard something ring from my right side, and it turned out to be her phone. She'd just gotten a new message. Well, peeking is not nice, but I don't really care. I didn't know the number, but it was saved as "Bff :3". So, I opened it, to read the message.

[ Hey girl! Sorry I'm writing so late, but I can't sleep! Eek, I can't wait till Wednesday! It's going to be a blast! Remember, I'll wait for you at the Sakura Resort at 12 o'clock sharp! Don't be late! ]

Ah, so they're meeting there at twelve.

Wait a minute, what am I saying? It's not like I'll be going there! Of course not!

I clicked 'mark as unread', and left her phone on the table.

Finally feeling tired after all that, I let my head fall to the support of Lucy's shoulder. I can go sleep on her bed, which is probably a lot more comfortable than this, but I guess this is good too. Staring out her living room window, I nuzzled my head on her shoulder, liking the feeling. I wonder what it would feel like if this wasn't Lucy. What if it was some other girl? Would I do this with my future girlfriend? Or maybe—no. I laughed loudly, but stopped as soon as I realized that I might wake her up.

She looked peaceful like this, so I decided on _not_ pranking her for the night.

"Hey idiot," I whispered quietly, "you fell asleep without seeing the stars…"

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" I heard her yell for the hundredth time that morning, as I rolled around on the couch in agony, "I'm serious Natsu! Get up! It's 1:30 and the house is not going to clean itself!" I just groaned loudly, not wanting to move an inch. I fell asleep late last night, and now she wanted me to get up this early? Well, it might be noon or something, but it's not morning until I say it is!<p>

"NATSU!"

"OKAY! I'M UP!"

I sprang up from the couch, ready to leap into action and… take a nap.

"I'll bake you a cake if you help me tidy up!"

"DEAL!"

So, I helped Lucy around the house (not really, I just trailed after her, and told her 'you missed a spot'), completely forgetting about having to leave. She even made me the cake she promised even though I didn't do a thing, and it was soon 5 o'clock. Time to leave.

I packed my backpack with everything I needed, and she led me out the door. We stood in front of her house, enveloped in utter silence.

"So uh," I cleared my throat, "This is the time where you need to say something, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, even though she didn't say a thing after that.

"So uh, it was okay I guess," I scratched my head, "even though I thought for sure that I'd get some chronic nerd disease and die"

Even though I didn't expect her to, she actually laughed. I laughed as well, and the situation became awkward as we quieted down.

"So, um, yeah," she nodded her head, "Try not to get hit by a car on your way back."

"Wish I could say the same to you!" I yelled, already walking away from her.

This was like one of those scenes where girls sleep over, and then tomorrow they're all groggy as they go back home.

To be honest this was the first time I've ever slept over at someone's place. And I'd never imagined it would be anything like this.

And yet somehow, walking along the street, already a good distance away from her house, I get the urge to turn around.

I don't know why, I just do. And when I turn around, I see her, still standing there, watching me walk away from her.

I would've yelled something like "Ooh are you waiting for me to come back? Too bad!" but I didn't.

Instead, my legs start walking forward, and she gives me a confused look as I approach her.

"Uh," I scratch the back of my neck, coughing out the word "Thanks."

But before she gets the chance to reply, I turn around, and quickly walk away from her.

I didn't turn back this time, because she might've still been standing there. And if she was, I might've gone back again.

I guess I just did that because I needed to thank her. Yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with Lucy. No matter which girl it might have been standing in her place, I'd still have done the same thing. Totally.

* * *

><p>"Natsu honey, would you like to eat something?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, as I aimlessly threw the darts I had in my room. "No mom." I threw myself on the blue bed, staring up at the ceiling. Black and blue furniture in a room with grey walls, and big windows. Ordinary. I looked around, and nothing seemed to catch my attention, as I desperately searched for a way to cure my boredom. Maybe I would've watched tv or played games, but I wasn't in the mood for something like that. Well, I guess it's time to catch up on my sleep. Since I've been feeling tired all day, drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds wasn't hard for me to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Jumping up right and sitting on the bed in confusion, it took me a while to remember that I was back in my room. "Ugh, how many centuries have passed?" I groggily asked myself, wiping away the sleep from my eyes. I took my cell phone, and it looked like it was already 10:34. I guess my nap took longer than expected.<p>

Taking out the now crumpled piece of paper form my jeans' pocket, I was glad to have held on to it. I didn't ever think I would use it though, but I still didn't throw it away. Who knew a time like this would actually come? After I carefully entered the digits into my phone, I pressed 'call'.

"_Hello?_" I heard the all too familiar voice answer from the other side.

"Hi there, could I order three pizzas?" I said in a much deeper voice than usual.

"_H-huh? Um, excuse me but I think you've got the wrong number sir._" I heard her answer innocently, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"_Natsu!?_" she yelled in surprise, my laugher giving me in.

"Yeah, you got me!" I yelled in between laughing, and she sighed.

"_Why are you calling? Did you forget something?_" she asked sincerely, and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't I just call for no reason?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"_Well if it's you… then no. You don't seem like a person who would do that._" And she was right.

So, why did I call? Do I have any ulterior motives? Or is this one of those friendly conversations? To be honest, I don't know the reason myself. I just felt like it. Do I need a reason? No.

"_…Natsu? Are you still there?_" her voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh yeah, yeah. Listen, I just wanted to talk about my pet fish."

"_Pet fish?_" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, haven't I told you about it?"

"_No, never!_" She seemed eager to know about it.

"Well, I've been watching a lot of anime lately, so I named it Haru. It's a goldfish."

"_E-Eh?_" She screamed, and I wished I could see her face right now.

"But he can only eat the green special fish food, because he's—"

"_—very picky. How do you know this Dragneel?_" she said, switching back to calling me by my surname.

"Oh I dunno. A little birdie told me!" I laughed, and I could her heavy breathing through the phone. "Geez calm down! It's your fault for just leaving it like that!"

"_It was under my pillow!_" She screamed.

"Yeah but, it's your fault for letting me live there for a while."

"_Well yeah, but…_" since she didn't seem to come up with a good reply, she just sighed, and gave up. "_So, is this why you called? To tell me that you peaked at my diary?_"

"Nah." I said, looking out of the window. "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"_I'm staring at the stars._" She mumbled.

"Me too." I said, as I got up to open the window with my free hand. "Hey, what do you do when the sky is cloudy?"

"_I imagine them… but they're never as beautiful as the real ones._" She answered, and she sounded somewhat sleepy.

"Did your parents come back?" I asked, out of questions.

"_You're just bored so you're asking me anything you can think of._" She laughed, and I did as well.

"That's true…" I continued staring out of the window, "Well, it's time to call it a night. You'd better go to bed right away. We wouldn't want you to oversleep and miss your precious study time now, would we?"

"_Ugh, you're such a jerk!_" She yelled, angrily.

"But I'm a hot jerk."

"_Whatever._" Her voice was monotone, and I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Well, good night." I shouted and clicked 'end call' before she even got the chance to say anything.

It felt like I'd have to say something else after that, so I panicked and ended the call. But thinking back on it now, why did I even call her in the first place? I didn't forget a thing, and it's not like I was thinking about her…

I just probably wanted to tease her some more, because she was fun to tease and make fun of.

I turned off the light, and covered myself with the blankets. But, no matter how much I tried, it looked like I wouldn't be falling asleep so easily. And just in case, I set my alarm clock to 11 am tomorrow, because I felt like going for a swim at the nearest resort… Also... how did she even react when she saw me sleeping like that?

I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to chase away the thoughts of that nerd I hate so much.

What I'm feeling is hatred right? A strong passionate hatred for that stupid herd.

Closing my eyes, and turning away from the starry sky, I tried to fall asleep by force.

What is this?

I think I really got some disease from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooh Natsu~! It seems like you've got some inner problems with yourself? **

**Aaah~ Young love ^w^**

**Sorry for updating this late, but a lot of things turned up, and I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Please enjoy this chapter I just wrote, and remember to leave a review if you liked it. It means the world to me ! **

**I love all of you guys so much!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Insights on love

12

**Dominance**

* * *

><p><em>Because everyone would want to dominate at some point.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span>

* * *

><p>Why the fuck am I here? What the fuck was I even thinking for crying out loud? I thought I could just waltz in here and spy on her? Seriously? This is totally not my style.<p>

I looked down on my swimming trunks, before slapping myself out of pure desperation and helplessness. Carefully entering the doorway to the water park, I glanced around to see if there was someone I knew here. Phew, not an enemy sighted. I walked over to the snack bar, and she wasn't there. Neither was the prick. So, I just decided to sit down on one of the chairs and wait for them to show up.

I looked around the water park, just to see why everyone thought it was so enjoyable, when I hated these sorts of things. Why would everyone what to come into a place that's filled with water and just jump around in a bikini—ooh I get it now! The dudes just come to watch the girls and the girls probably have fun here or something? I don't know. I'm really not into this shit.

"Lu-chan, look! Let's go on that huge water slide!" I heard a voice from my left, and turned around.

Oh… ooh…

It's Lucy! Motherfucking Lucy with that girl I met before at her place! They were really close to me, but, I decided to just lay low for now, and wait until the prick shows up so I can kick him where it hurts. Lucy and that girl were wearing t-shirts, and there were a lot of guys staring at them, and probably waiting for something to happen. Perverts.

I still didn't know why I was here. I had woken up at the sound of the alarm clock, took a shower and just came to the Sakura Resort. After I noticed that they weren't at the restaurant or the hot springs I thought they might've been at the resort's famous water park, and it looks like I was right. But something bothered me… wasn't Sting supposed to be here? And didn't I come here just to see what he was planning to do? Probably… no no no!

"Lucy? Is that you?" I heard the all too familiar voice of the prick I hated, and turned around to see Sting walking towards the girls, "Huh? What are you going here? Oh wow, I can't believe this coincidence that was totally not intentional because I didn't hear you talking about it the other day!" I'm so lucky he's not the smartest person I know.

"Oh? Hey Sting! Yeah, what a coincidence!" I'm so lucky she's not the smartest person I—scratch that.

"So, what are you doing here? Oh, and hello there, I'm Sting. Lucy's classmate." He said to the other girl, and the girl introduced herself as Levy. Oh that's right! Levy! I almost forgot her name. "Why don't we go get us some drinks?" Wow, classic anime scenario… Um, not that I watch anime! No! That's not my style.

"Okay, sure! We'll be at the white water slide." Lucy smiled, as she and Levy started walking away. Wow, I'm so glad they didn't notice me because if they did, I'd be in huge—

"Natsu? Is that you?"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Lucy? Oh wow, I never thought I'd see you here! Do nerds like you even come to places like this?" I yelled out almost too quickly, and she glanced at me weirdly.

"I know, right? I just met Sting a few minutes ago, and now here you are!" She looked at me like she was expecting some sort of explanation.

"Well, I was just hanging out with some of my friends, and I got separated from them because I uh, wanted to try the white water slide and they thought it was too scary." Perfect excuse and I get to go with them. Way to hit two birds with one giant stone!

"Oh? Me too! By the way, Levy's here with me." She pointed towards the smaller girl next to her, and it might've been just my imagination, but I thought I saw her mouth 'stalker' and giggle. Okay, Natsu Dragneel might be a lot of things. He's handsome, awesome, gorgeous, amazing, cool, good looking, but he's not a stalker!

I just rolled my eyes and didn't respond with anything. I just came here because I was interested in what Sting would do.

"Natsu?" and the man I was just thinking about spoke my name. I was quite hesitant, but still turned around to face him. "Uh, hey Sting."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me like I was at some sort of interview for mass murder.

"Oh, I'm waiting in line for the white slide." He looked at me judgingly.

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_? In this resort? In this water park?"

"Uh, can't a guy come at a pool to have fun without any ulterior motives?" I asked, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I got us those drinks." He said, passing one of them to Lucy, and the other one to Levy.

"Next in line for the slide?" I heard the man in charge yell, and I looked at the girls. Levy was already sliding down by the time Lucy took her shirt off. And that's when I realized why guys like watching girls swim. I definitely get it now. Glancing towards Sting just to make sure he didn't die out of blood loss, I saw him scream with anger when I pushed Lucy onto the slide and got on after her.

He was shouting some gibberish I didn't even understand, as I laughed loudly. But, too immersed in my amazing actions, I was surprised when I hit the pool at high speed, my body going down in the water. I felt a stinging sensation on my upper body, I couldn't look pathetic now! No when L—Sting's watching! So, I swam out as fast as I could, but my stomach still hurt from falling on it. It even got a little red. Sting didn't ride the slide, but instead, came down from the stairs. "Too afraid to go on the slide?" I asked, walking out of the pool.

"Well, at least I didn't try to act all high and mighty and then almost drown like a total loser. Your stomach looks ridiculous." He laughed, and I just rolled my eyes. I guess I should lay down for a while, cause this seriously stings.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I looked to my right, to come face to face with a worried looking Lucy. "What? Are you kidding me? This is nothing!"

She then proceeded to touch my stomach, "OUCH!"

Everyone laughed, and I just stood there awkwardly, "See, this is why I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes.

I lied down on one of the chairs set up around the pools in the huge water park. The place looked awesome.

"By the way, um, Lucy," Sting started talking, and I could see him blush a little. Ew, he looks gross. "Are you um… like… seeing someone?"

"Yes?" she answered quickly, and both me and Sting stared at her with our mouths open. She was seeing someone? She had a boyfriend? Like, what? Since when? I don't remember knowing that about her! In all the time I spent with her the past few days, she didn't mention anything about it! Maybe he was some dude who lived far away and they had one of those long-distance relationships and shit like that.

"I mean, at the moment, I see you and Natsu and Levy? Are you asking about my eye sight or something? I don't really understand what you meant by that." she said, and I face-palmed. Sting let out a sigh of relief.

Okay, so she was single. That's okay. I mean, wait… why am I relieved by the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend? I mean, uh, well it's not like I expected her to have one anyways. Nobody would ever date a girl like her.

"So… you're single?" Sting asked again, just to confirm.

"Oh, yeah, I am." She answered, and Levy giggled. "Well Lu, I'll go get something to eat, you guys wait for me here."

Lucy looked like she wanted to follow her, but just waved at her supposedly best friend, and turned back to look at us. I was still casually lying on the chair, and just waiting for Sting to say something stupid so I could have a reason to punch him.

"So, since you're single, I guess you probably wouldn't mind having a boyfriend… and you know… uh… I'm single too." Even a nerd like Lucy understood where this was going, and I saw her blush, "U-Uh… yeah…"

"So, um, if you wouldn't mind… I'd like you to start seeing me as a guy from now on… and—"

"So… what you're trying to say is that she's been seeing you as a girl this whole time?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"No. I mean, like… um… I don't know how to explain it. I just want her to notice me more! And you know, just uh, we should start as friends, and see where our friendship would develop…" he said with red cheeks.

"Like, that dumpster over there, maybe?"

"Damn it Natsu, shut the fuck up!" He shouted.

"Ah! There's that obnoxious rude jerk of a fake friend we all know and love!" I shouted loudly.

"Alright fine. I get it." He yelled, and started walking away from us. I did not expect him to leave so quickly.

"That wasn't nice Natsu…" Lucy whispered, watching his retreating figure. "I've… never been confessed to before, and I didn't think I ever would be. But I had just a spark of hope when I saw him here, and when he started talking to me. I don't even like him or anything, but I just thought about it for a while now and… it must be nice to be confessed to by half of the school like you are…"

This was not something I was really expecting to happen. I saw Levy wave at me, and leave through the door of the water park's gates. Guess she wanted to give us some space to talk things through, even though I had no idea what we should talk about. I watched Lucy fiddle with her fingers as she sat down on the chair next to mine.

"It's not as nice as you think," I suddenly started talking, and she looked at me in surprise, "I mean, it's all meaningless. They don't really have feelings for me. They just like me because I look damn good, and I'm popular. Well, I _was. _They just wanted to be with me either to gain popularity, or to just brag to their friends about it. It's not like they can't live without me because they love me so much or something. Their confessions are just empty words they say to make me date them. It doesn't mean a thing. People would give 100 of those fake confessions for just one real confession."

I don't even know how I thought about all of these things, but damn did I sound cool or what?

"Yeah, but at least there's something to like about you. Nobody would even look at me…"

"Well, I can't argue with that…"

She rolled her eyes.

And that's when I noticed something.

The past few days, I haven't been acting as mean and as rude as I was acting before. I've became nicer when talking to her, and it was really weird since I never spoke nicely to her. It was creeping me out. But somehow, when I look at her, I don't want to be rude? I don't know about this shit. I'd better go talk to Gray and have him help me out.

"Ah, I really thought Sting liked me…" she sighed, and I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"Look here blondie, Sting would never become interested in someone like you. He's popular, and you're… you. I don't think he would've dated you out of love or any shit like that. Personally, I think he was bored, and knowing him, he probably wanted to date you just to look good in front of everyone else, by pitying you, and going out with you because he's sorry for you. I've been friends with him for a long time, and I know him very well. He did that to another girl once, back in middle school. And you wouldn't have accepted him anyway. You're not experienced in the least, so you wouldn't know what to do. You just wanted him to say he liked you so you can feel good about yourself."

To be honest, I half expected her to feel offended and yell at me or something, but she just smiled sadly and nodded. She was aware of that too. But geez, did this girl really want to be loved that much? Ugh, she always has such high expectations and it makes me sick. I still hate her.

"Well, yeah, thanks for the talk Natsu." She said, getting up and stretching. "Wanna go on another ride before I go look for Levy?"

"Ugh, I don't have to listen to you! Idiot!"

But I followed her nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A new update just three days later! Yay! **

**Oh, I almost forgot: Next Chapter is a Lucy P.O.V. Special. **

**Thanks for reading, and yay I got a new phone!**

**Please review so I can get a power up and write faster *^* !**

**I love you guys!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

><p>End of chapter 12.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Point of View

13

**Wavering**

(Special Chapter in Lucy's POV)

* * *

><p><em>And her feelings wavered from one thing to another, unable to find inner peace. <em>

* * *

><p>I wasn't quite sure what to think of him.<p>

At first, when I tripped in the hallways, and his best friend helped me out, I thought that he looked kind of cool. But then, when he insulted me in front of everyone, I started hating him. He was the person I didn't want in my life. I'd regularly debate on whether to yell at him or not, and he was the reason why I started hating school, since he always made fun of me, and I really didn't like seeing him every day. Even the teachers knew that we hated each other, although they didn't know the reason why. Heck, even I don't know the reason why. I mean, I hate him because he's rude to me, but why does he hate me? We've never really talked on the subject, and I don't think we ever will, either, since he's too good to be talking with someone like me…

But, as days passed on and on, I noticed that he was just doing all of this to somehow feel better about himself, and not because he was that mean. I had seen him multiple times while he was alone in the classroom, and he was always yelling at himself for doing bad on his exams, and cursing his parents, because he was fully aware that they would yell at him when he got home. He probably hated me because I got great grades without any effort at all. But he was never really mean to me at the beginning… It all started when I heard him curse his results from the math exam we'd just taken, and he was really mad. He was the only one in the classroom, and I was standing outside. I've often heard him complain alone, and I've sometimes even followed him to listen to his problems, and conduct a way to help him.

And that was the day of the action. I had made sure there was no one else in the hallways, so they couldn't see me eavesdropping on his little rant. He kept talking to himself, saying that he needed to get better result in order for his parents to be proud of him. Apparently, his sister was in a hospital, and his mother and father constantly worried about her health, and she may even fall in a coma, so he wanted to make them happy by getting better results. But, that wasn't working for him, and I wanted to help. We didn't even talk or anything, he hardly even noticed my existence back then, but I still wanted to try. I had too much time with the state my parents were in, and I had nothing better to do. I also probably wanted to help him because I've always looked his way, and somewhat cared for his grades.

And so, finally reaching the decision that took me forever to make, I gripped the backpack straps even tighter, and opened the door. He immediately stopped yelling and throwing his books as he saw me walk in. The classroom was a mess, and it didn't seem like he planned on cleaning it up. "What are you doing here?" the cold stare his eyes offered were enough to make a chill run down my spine, as I swallowed hard. This was the moment I feared most; his reaction was something I never thought I could predict.

"Um," I looked around, silently yelling at myself for forgetting to think of an excuse, as I walked towards my desk. I saw that my little blue pen was still left on my chair, so I used that as an opening to make him cave in and talk with me. "I forgot this pen, sorry if I stopped you in the middle of something". Even though I had taken what I supposedly came for, my eyes were still glued to his, and I wasn't moving an inch.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, meaning nothing bad. "Do you want me to help you clean up?" When he didn't reply, I decided to keep going, "You know, I may have heard you mention something about your grades, and well, I'm good with studying… do you want any help?" I asked, watching him carefully.

He looked at me for a while, his mouth a little open, and anger seeping from his eyes, as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, exhaling, "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down, but I could see that he was having a hard time trying to control his anger. I didn't really understand why he got so mad after I asked him if he wanted any help, but he looked like he was about to crush my head. "Please, just get out of here. I don't have any time for your stupidity." He said harshly, as I tried to understand what I did wrong.

"Just leave me the hell alone, and go do whatever nerds like you fucking do every day of your pathetic lives. I don't have time to be teased and laughed at by a girl like you, so go away. Shoo! Get the fuck out of my face!" His voice laced with rage, he shouted at me even louder than before, and I decided to start defending myself.

"What are you talking about? I'm here offering you help, and you're acting all high and mighty!" I shouted back at him, still confused by his attitude.

"Well I don't need your fucking help! I know what you're trying to do! You're just bragging about how much better you are than me, while I'm here studying my ass off and still getting shitty grades like this! You just want to feel good and pretend to help me out of pity! Ha! I don't need your help! Fuck you!" he slammed the door after him, leaving me alone in the classroom that day.

I hadn't understood what all of that was about, so I just sat down on one of the desks, and began wiping away the "FUCK SCHOOL" he had written on it with a pencil, and then collected all his books and notebooks and put them in his backpack. Looking at his tests, I could tell that he had been working hard, but studying probably wasn't his thing. And with his parents probably busy with her sister, he didn't have anyone to help him, or that's what I was guessing, at least…

I left the backpack neatly packed on his chair, and decided that it was time to go home. I still didn't know why he had overreacted like that, or why he was so angry at me for offering help, but I guess that he just thought I was bragging about my grades, and not actually wanted to help him.

And that's when all the hate started. He never really spoke a word to me about what happened that day, but he started yelling at me, making me feel miserable and all those other things. But I guess that he was somewhat right or something, since it really sounded like I was just making fun of him… but he didn't need to start acting like a real jerk just because of that! And I guess that after that happened, we haven't really had a proper talk. He just stared hating on me, and I started ignoring his existence completely. But that happened a year ago, and now things are somewhat different.

I mean, I even ended up helping him by telling him he could move into my house for a while, until some things cleared up.

And now, we were at the water park in the Sakura Resort. I don't know how he ended up here as well, but it's okay. I was here with Levy, but she somehow vanished to get some food and hasn't come back since. I don't think she's lost, because we've been here countless of times before, so I didn't go look for her, and I ended up alone with Natsu. We talked about Sting, and how I've never had anyone ever confess to me before, while Natsu has had thousands upon thousands of confessions throughout history, but he said that all of them were fake, and that girls didn't really harbor any special feelings towards him.

"Well, yeah, thanks for the talk Natsu." I said, as I got up to stretch my body. "Wanna go on another ride before I go look for Levy?"

"Ugh, I don't have to listen to you! Idiot!"

But he still followed me.

We went to the lazy river ride which needed us to get into big water tubes and ride down to a big pool with fake waves. I got there first and Natsu started yelling about how I was cheating or something, and that he would beat me in round two… which I ended up winning as well.

So, we were currently waiting outside the changing cabins because they were all somehow full and I wanted to put on my dress and go look for Levy. I glanced at him, watching him nervously tap his foot on the floor, waiting for someone to get out so he could get in and change.

And suddenly, one of the cabin's doors opened, and a middle aged woman came out, holding her swimsuit. "Oh, sorry for the wait. You can go in now."

And as she walked away, I looked at Natsu, who was impatiently staring at me. What was he waiting for?

"Well?" He suddenly asked, and I looked at him curiously. Well what? "Are you going in or not?"

I looked at him weirdly. Was he waiting for me? Why didn't he get in? He was so angry and impatient, so I assumed that he was going to get in first? And didn't he hate me? So why was he letting me go in front of him? "C-Can I go in?" I asked.

"Just hurry up before I change my fucking mind!" He shouted, and I hurriedly wan into the cabin, slamming the door after me.

"I can't find her anywhere! And she's not picking up her phone either!" I shouted, as we walked around the water park. "Where is she?"

"I don't even care anymore." He mumbled, even though he was still helping me search. "But it's getting pretty late, and your hair's wet. Maybe we should call it a day." He noticed that my hair was still wet? Did something happen?

"What about your friends? Come to think of it… you said that they didn't want to go with you on that slide, so you went by yourself? Doesn't that mean that they're still here? What if they're looking for you?" I asked, and he stopped walking for a moment.

"Oh, I called them. Yeah. They all went back home." He looked a little suspicious, but I brushed it aside.

"Well, maybe I should go." I said, taking my bag, as my phone suddenly got a message. "It's from Levy!" I yelled, opening it.

[Do your best Lu! ~(^o^)~ ]

"What does it say?" Natsu asked, and I could feel my face heat up. "Um, she went home."

He just nodded, and didn't ask any questions. I was silently thankful for that. However, what surprised me the most was that he started walking together with me. Was his house in the same direction? But I thought I heard Gray say something about how far away he lived from the centre. "Um, Natsu? Why are you going this way?" I said, as I noticed a lot of guys looking at me. Maybe it was better that he does, I feel somewhat safe like this.

"Should I go back?" he asked rudely. "I just wanted to buy something at the store near your house."

I didn't really see the point in that, but I guess it was okay. We walked slowly and didn't really have anything to talk about, so it was silent most of the time. I could see my house by the time it had gotten dark, and I got a little worried. "Why don't you call for a taxi? It's pretty late, and I don't think you live so close to here." I said.

"I didn't bring my phone." He answered in a bored manner. But didn't he say that he contacted his friends with his phone a while ago? What does he mean he didn't bring his phone? Did I miss something? Or maybe he didn't really come with his friends? But won't that mean..? I decided to leave those sorts of thoughts to myself, and didn't even ask him why he didn't go into the shop he wanted when we passed by it. "Then, why don't you come inside? I'll call a cab from my phone, and you can wait in the living room. It looks like it'll rain." He thought for a moment.

"I guess I have nothing better to do.." he mumbled, as we walked into my house.

And that's when I remembered something. My heart suddenly started throbbing really fast, and my hands got sweaty pretty quickly. How on earth did I forget about something so important? I swallowed hard, watching him look around the house suspiciously. Clutching my shirt, right above my beating heart, I hoped that he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and not ask the question I was afraid of. But looking around once more, and giving me a look of suspicion, he did…

"Hey Lucy?" His voice was filled with confusion, as he walked towards me.

"Where are your parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**For everyone asking: Yes I planned this from the start. The mystery about Lucy's parents was born right after I decided to make Natsu stay with Lucy, and I've been wanting to write it ever since. So, yay! We're almost there!**

**But the story doesn't end after we unravel that mystery though. I want this fic to have 20 minimum! So, yeah. **

**It's been 4 days my friends, and I've been having some friend troubles lately, so I'd like to thank you guys for being awesome and supporting me. It's amazing how I can always open up the reviews when I'm feeling down, and be better in a second!**

**Thanks for that you guys! And also thanks to everyone who's chatting with me via private messages (you know who you are)!**

**So, once again, thank you for taking your time to read this story and leave a review! I love you!**

**~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter 13.<p> 


End file.
